Pourquoi Elle, James ?
by Mily Black II
Summary: Défi de Belle Black 2b : Lily contemple d'un oeil rêveur une de ses amies en couple avec l'homme de ses rêves... Mais lorsqu'ils rompent beaucoup de choses ont changé, dont Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui, me revoilà avec un autre défi...  
En espérant qu'il vous plaise  
A samedi prochain,  
E**

L'amitié est une source perpétuelle de conflits. Tout comme l'amour, l'amitié nous fait partager des problèmes que nous n'aurions jamais eu seule. Quand cela ne crée pas directement des problèmes…

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir tout le monde attendant la suite de la dispute… Bien que régulières, les conversations houleuses entre ces deux là avaient toujours un public très demandeur. Certains élèves arrivaient en courant pour en louper le moins possible. J'eu un sourire dégouté en serrant plus contre moi mes livres de cours.

- T'es vraiment qu'une…

Les insultes commençaient à pleuvoir indiquant que bientôt il faudrait les séparer. Je l'avais fait une fois et ne le referais pas de sitôt… Les sorts que j'avais reçus m'avaient fait énormément de mal et comme de bien entendu je n'avais eu aucune excuse… Peut être parce que l'une était mon amie et l'autre non…

Je fixais le sol, attendant que tout cela finisse. Se battre pour un garçon… Voilà quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais… Oh pas que j'étais intéressée par la gente féminine ! Oh non, loin de là ! C'était juste que ma timidité maladive m'empêchait déjà de parler à quelqu'un porteur d'un gène Y alors crier à la face du Château qu'il me plaisait…

Et puis il fallait voir qui me plaisait… Je n'avais pas fait dans la demi mesure. J'aurais pu avoir un coup de cœur pour un rat de bibliothèque comme moi, ou un spécimen 'élève moyen', pas trop intéressé par les cours mais pas nul. Intéressé par les fêtes mais pas de trop… En gros, l'élève gamma dans une école de Sorcellerie.

Non au lieu de ça, il avait fallut que ce soit, comme la plupart des filles, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard… Mais il était si gentil… Sous ses dehors de star de l'école, il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. En plus, ses notes étaient parmi les meilleures et il était un joueur de Quidditch excellent.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'an prochain, il serait le Capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor. Attirant alors encore plus de filles… Si c'était possible ! Avec son physique, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas réellement passer inaperçu… Il était un peu plus grand que la moyenne, ses cheveux en pétard était sa marque de fabrique et ses lunettes étaient son unique 'défaut'.

Je dis bien 'défaut' parce que là encore, elles lui allaient très bien. C'est juste qu'on se serait presque attendu à ce qu'il soit parfait et n'ait pas de problème de vue… Mais d'un coté, ça rassurait tous les garçons de l'école qui en portaient… Il était possible d'être sexy et d'avoir des lunettes… Ce qu'ils oubliaient c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas James Potter. Et qu'ils étaient loin de lui arriver à la cheville !

Je soupirais en le cherchant dans la foule de badauds qui ne cessaient d'augmenter pour voir le spectacle ridicule qu'offraient les deux filles. Je le trouvais bien évidemment au premier rang, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voir deux des plus belles filles de Poudlard se battre pour lui, semblait lui plaire…

Il était comme d'habitude flanqué de ses deux meilleurs amis : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Les deux autres males les plus en vue de l'école et pour des raisons différentes. En effet, il était impossible qu'une fille puisse avoir le béguin pour deux Maraudeurs tant ils étaient différents et avaient chacun leur propre style.

Remus Lupin était le genre sauvage. Il était calme et studieux, ne parlait pas souvent et à très peu de gens. Il était préfet avec moi, mais je n'avais jamais parlé avec lui… Pour tout dire, peu de gens connaissaient ma voix… Il était blond aux yeux ambrés, grand tout comme James mais beaucoup plus impressionnant. Surtout quand il s'énervait…

Le troisième, Sirius Black, était le séducteur des trois. Il parlait avec tout le monde, mettait à l'aise même la personne la plus timide… Bien que je ne savais pas si ça fonctionnerait avec moi… Grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus gris, il était d'une élégance sans limite… Son regard croisa le mien.

Je retournais immédiatement à la contemplation de ces deux filles qui n'hésitaient pas à crier sur les toits leur béguin. Mes joues chauffaient, je rougissais !!! Il allait se faire des idées !!!

- Lily, que t'arrive t il, encore ?!

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Marina qui se tenait à mes cotés. Elle était brune et magnifique, de quoi faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles de l'école. Sil avait fallut trouver l'équivalent féminin des trois Maraudeurs, les noms qui me seraient venus en tête, auraient été : Marina, Andrea et Eva. Mes trois amies.

Souvent en les voyant, je me demandais ce que je faisais parmi elles. Elles respiraient le bon goût, la sophistication (enfin pas toujours) et l'assurance. Pour les avoir souvent vues en sous vêtement, je pouvais dire qu'elles n'avaient aucun défaut de ce point de vue là… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Pourtant, elles m'avaient intégré à leur groupe et je trainais souvent dans leurs ombres. Bien sur, ce n'est pas pour cela que les garçons me regardaient plus mais j'avais la joie de pouvoir dire que mes amies étaient populaires.

- Rien, Marina, dis je en secouant la tête.

- Alors, pourquoi rougis tu ?

Rougir, voilà un de mes nombreux défauts. Même quand un professeur me parlait je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Seules mes trois amies avaient le privilège de me voir 'normale'. C'est-à-dire sans rouge aux joues, sans bafouillage ou yeux fuyant. Quand je vous disais que j'étais d'une timidité maladive !

- Peut être devrions nous arrêter Eva, avant qu'elle ne se ridiculise.

Eva était des trois celle avec qui je m'entendais le moins. Je la trouvais de plus en plus prétentieuse et mis à part la mode et les garçons, rien ne semblait vraiment l'intéresser. De toute façon, l'héritage de son père lui permettrait de vivre sans travailler et elle ferait à coup sur un mariage de raison avec pour unique intérêt l'argent.

Andrea était plus modérée. Elle avait beaucoup de centres d'intérêt même si les principaux étaient identiques à ceux d'Eva. Il était facile de parler avec elle quand elle était d'humeur. Sinon il valait mieux fuir à toutes jambes et ce le plus loin possible ! Un jour, elle n'avait pas hésité à baffer une fille qui l'avait 'importuné'…

Puis venait Marina. Celle dont j'étais le plus proche. Elle était beaucoup moins empotée que moi. Elle était beaucoup plus belle que moi mais contrairement aux deux autres elle n'en profitait pas. Elle ne changeait pas de petit ami tous les mois et ne faisait pas de caprices de diva. Je pouvais lui confier mes secrets sans craindre qu'elle ne les répète. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec les deux premières…

En quatrième année, j'avais osé dire qu'un garçon me plaisait aux filles. Andrea et Eva s'étaient moquées de moi parlant de mes kilos en trop, de mes cheveux roux sans formes… Puis elles avaient critiqué celui qui me plaisait jusqu'à m'en écoeurer… Pourtant le lendemain, Andrea sortait avec lui, l'embrassant goulûment sous mon nez.

Marina n'avait rien fait pour me défendre. Je lui en avais voulu puis avec le recul, je lui pardonnais. Les deux autres pouvaient se montrer si perfides qu'il valait mieux rester dans leurs petits papiers…

Pourquoi étions nous amies ? Nous partagions notre dortoir depuis la première année et cette transformation en bimbos sanguinaires avait eu lieu en quatrième année… Soit deux ans plus tôt… je gardais à l'esprit les bons moments et oubliaient facilement les moins bons… Qui s'accumulaient depuis.

- Tu veux vraiment risquer de t'attirer les foudres de Eva ? Me demanda Marina d'un air absent.

- Non, dis je avec une grimace. Mais ça va faire un quart d'heure qu'elles se disputent…

Marina me regarda enfin, avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu devrais demander à Lupin de les séparer. Il est préfet après tout et elle n'osera pas s'en prendre à lui…

Je rougis instantanément à cette idée. Moi, parler avec un garçon… Avec un Maraudeur !

- Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable !

- Alors à toi de choisir : Lupin ou Eva. Moi, je ne m'approche pas à moins d'un mètre.

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Roooooooh, Lily ! Tu ne penses pas que tu es assez grosse comme ça ! S'exclama tout fort Andrea qui se tenait de l'autre coté de Marina.

Je la fixais stupéfaite. D'habitude, elle gardait ses critiques pour notre dortoir alors pourquoi faisait elle ça, là, au milieu de tout le monde ?!

- Quoi ? Coassais je.

- Dans deux semaines, ce sont les vacances d'été et tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta dizaine de kilos en trop !

Je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers nous.

- Elle a raison, entendis je à ma droite.

Eva avait interrompu sa dispute avec l'autre fille pour venir en rajouter une couche. Je sentais mes lèvres trembler mais j'étais incapable de me défendre. Toutes deux me firent alors la liste de ce que je devrais faire pour perdre cet 'horrible' ventre et surtout mes habitudes gloutonnes.

Le spectacle avait perdu tout son attrait, la foule se dissipait pendant que mes deux amies parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Une fois sures que nous n'étions plus le centre d'attention de tout le monde, elles rirent, m'étreignant.

- Merci Lily de m'avoir offert une occasion de stopper cette dispute, me dit Eva avec un sourire.

- Hé ! Et moi, tu pourrais aussi me remercier ! s'exclama Andrea, feignant la bouderie.

- Oui, merci mon Cœur.

Je les regardais se faisant des bisous avant de fixer le sol. Marina serra ma main discrètement avec un sourire d'excuse. Je venais d'être ridiculisée devant toute l'école par mes propres amies et tout ce que j'obtenais, c'était deux mots d'excuse jetés rapidement.

Des pieds apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Je relevais la tête pour voir les Maraudeurs devant nous. C'était la première fois que je voyais James Potter de si près. Il était encore plus beau et quand il parla, je crus défaillir au son de sa voix.

- Alors Eva, comme ça, je te plais ?

Quoi ?! C'était donc vraiment pour lui qu'elle se battait ? Enfin battait verbalement… Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin… Trop de risques d'abîmer quoique ce soit. Toujours est il que si Eva était sur les rangs, je n'avais plus aucune chance… Enfin en supposant que j'en ai eu un jour… Ils se souriaient, conscient qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un et l'autre, l'un pour l'autre.

- Et mec, si on allait manger ?

Sirius Black venait de parler en affichant un air suffisant. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens avant de regarder ses amis. Je les vis partir, sans pouvoir bouger. Marina le remarqua et m'interpella :

- Tu viens, Lily ?

- Non… J'ai plus faim…

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se détourna de moi pour aller dans la Grande Salle où le dîner battait son plein. Je les observais s'éloigner, trois filles magnifiques avec trois garçons beaux comme des dieux… J'aurais été de trop… Mais mon ventre gargouillait… Je fis alors un détour aux cuisines pour manger en toute tranquillité, le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

Juste avant le couvre feu, je retournais à la Tour Griffondor. J'ouvris le portrait sous l'œil réprobateur de la Grosse Dame pour les trouver tous les six dans les canapés… Eva était confortablement installée dans les bras de Potter tandis qu'Andrea flirtait avec Black. Seuls Marina et Lupin discutaient normalement et aux yeux pétillants de cette dernière, la conversation la passionnait.

- Te voilà enfin, s'écria Eva.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, augmentant ma gêne.

- Il semblerait…

Je continuais mon chemin vers les escaliers pour monter directement dans le dortoir. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps avec eux. De toute façon, si je le faisais, je ne dirais pas un mot et personne ne me parlerait alors… Autant m'épargner le spectacle de Eva et Potter…

- Lily, reste avec nous ! Tu ne vas pas aller te coucher si tôt !

Andrea. La reine du genre. Soit je montais et ma réputation serait celle d'une coincée qui va se coucher avec les poules (ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité), soit je restais et je m'ennuyais…

- Lilou, viens ! Remus me parlait justement du livre que tu lisais le mois dernier.

Je la regardais bizarrement. D'habitude, elle m'aidait alors pourquoi d'un seul coup elle… Il est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas que je craquais pour… Mais par contre, ce qu'elle savait pertinemment, c'était que j'étais timide et incapable de parler à un garçon… Alors un Maraudeur !

Je m'assis alors par terre près de la cheminée et les écoutais distraitement. Eva et Potter s'embrassaient maintenant avec ardeur et une pointe s'enfonçait profondément dans mon cœur. Je souriais par moment à Marina et Remus pour leur prouver que je suivais ce qu'ils disaient mais n'intervenais pas. J'aurais aimé pouvoir débattre sur le sujet comme ils faisaient mais je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche aucun son ne sortirait.

Je regardais alors Andrea qui dévorait Black du regard. Elle minaudait terriblement, posant sa main sur son bras pour le caresser discrètement. Je remontais alors jusqu'à son visage pour le voir me fixer. Je détournais tout de suite les yeux, comme brûlée par son regard, les joues rouges. Je vis Marina se tourner vers moi mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le lendemain matin, Poudlard comptait un nouveau couple : Eva et Potter. Ils étaient inséparables rendant nos deux groupes indissociables. Andrea n'arrivait pas à séduire Black mais connaissant sa réputation de coureur, ils finiront dans un lit à un moment ou à un autre…

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, je m'évertuais à les éviter souvent accompagnée de Marina. Eva avait décrété qu'il serait ultra cool que chacune d'elles sorte avec un Maraudeur… Par chance, ils n'étaient que trois et je n'avais donc pas récupéré le quatrième qui aurait à coup sur été gros et laid. Lupin n'était pas son genre et elle n'aimait pas ce genre de plans alors sans aucun problème elle passait du temps avec moi.

Nous passions du bon temps, riant de tout et de rien, bavardant des heures entières au soleil avec de bons gâteaux… J'allais à la cuisine pour les récupérer auprès des elfes de maison avant de la rejoindre dans le parc.

- Salut !

Je sursautais. Je n'avais pas entendu le panneau d'entrée de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Je me retournais pour faire face à Sirius Black. Il prit un des gateaux que je tenais dans une boite.

- Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici, Ti Bouchon !

Ti Bouchon ?! Si je n'avais pas eu les joues si rouges, je pense que j'en aurais blanchi de rage ! Comment osait il ?! Et puis pourquoi m'appelait il ainsi ?! Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Dis, sais tu où sont les autres ?

Je lui repris le gâteau des mains pour le remettre à sa place et lui tournait le dos pour prendre une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

- T'es vraiment pas très causante… A se demander ce que tu fais avec les autres…

Je pinçais les lèvres. Comment osait il ?! Si je n'étais pas son genre, très bien ! Mais ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Je partis vers la porte, le bousculant au passage. Il posa la main sur la porte, m'empêchant de partir.

- Bon, tu m'aides ? A moins que, comme tes copines, tu ne comprennes pas les phrases de plus de deux mots.

Je me retournais brusquement en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer mes amies !

- Si elles sont si stupides que ça, pourquoi les cherches tu ?

- Mais c'est que ça parle !

Je lui lançais un regard assassin qui eut le mérite de… le faire rire.

- Arrête, tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Ti Bouchon !

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Hurlais je.

- Pourquoi ? Ca te va bien… Trois cure dents et un bouchon !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Lui, un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard sous entendait… Non 'disait' que j'étais grosse ! Déjà quand Eva et Andrea m'en parlaient, ça me blessait mais là… Je reniflais avant de lui entrer rudement la boite de gâteau et la bouteille dans l'estomac. Il recula, surpris par l'attaque, ce qui me permit de m'enfuir vers mon dortoir.

Heureusement le lendemain, nous partions pour les vacances d'été.

Les vacances… Pour tout le monde, les vacances sont synonymes de liberté, de joie et d'amitié. De mon coté, il s'agissait surtout de cris et d'insultes.

Tout d'abord avec ma sœur qui me haissait depuis la nuit des temps. Elle aurait préféré être unique et ne s'en cachait pas. Elle avait fait de mes onze premières années à la maison un enfer et j'en avais été sauvée par ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Ce qui avait décuplé sa rage à mon encontre. Elle aussi aurait voulu quitter cette maison…

En effet, nos parents n'étaient pas des exemples. Ils se disputaient à longueur de journée et quand ils étaient à court de mots, les poings parlaient. Souvent l'un des deux se retrouvait à l'hôpital mais ils ne divorçaient pas… Parfois je plaignais Pétunia de vivre avec eux…

C'est sûrement pour cela que j'étais si discrète, si prête à me fondre dans les murs. Je ne voulais pas attirer le regard des autres et surtout pas leurs cris.

Seule Marina savait tout cela. Je savais très bien que les deux autres ne se priveraient pas pour me faire des commentaires désobligeants à ce propos… C'était dingue de pouvoir être amie avec des gens et s'en méfier autant ! Mais avec elles, je me sentais dans un cocon de ouate où rien ne pouvait me toucher.

- Lily ?

- Oui, maman.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Je hochais la tête en tentant de dissimuler mon sourire. Cet été, je passerais un mois chez Marina. Ainsi je réduisais les chances de me prendre des coups et peut être qu'ainsi j'aurais enfin de vraies et belles vacances. Je rêvassais à tout ce que nous avions prévu de faire. J'avais la tête tellement ailleurs que je n'entendis pas tout de suite mon père me parler.

Quand je transplanais en début d'après midi chez Marina, un magnifique cocard commençait à apparaître à mon œil gauche. Je me jetais dans ses bras pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Pourquoi avait il fallut que je sois si distraite ?!

Je dus garder cette horrible marque pendant quelques jours. Comme aucun sort médical n'avait été lancé dans la première demie heure, je devais utiliser les moyens moldus de le faire disparaître. Et cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps !

- Lily, aujourd'hui on va chez Andrea !!!

- Marina, je ne suis pas d'humeur…

- Lily…

- Et puis que vais-je leur dire pour mon cocard ?

- Si elles demandent, tu diras que tu es tombée. De toute façon, je doute qu'elles le remarquent.

Depuis que les Maraudeurs étaient avec nous, je sentais Marina de plus en plus distante. Elle critiquait ouvertement devant moi les deux autres, et je n'avais aucune envie de prendre leur défense. Inutile de préciser pourquoi… pourtant nous avons transplané chez Andrea pour passer l'après midi avec elles.

Nous sommes arrivées dans une grande pièce vide. Sa maison était immense, richement décorée. Partout où le regard se posait le luxe étincelait. Je tirais sur mon tee shirt informe et regardais mon jean d'un œil critique. Je faisais vraiment tache ici…

Nous suivîmes les voix pour trouver Eva et Andrea dans le salon en pleine conversation avec les Maraudeurs. Je me statufiais et glissais à l'oreille de Marina.

- Je vais rentrer chez toi. Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre.

Elle me saisit le bras et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oh non, tu ne m'abandonnes pas avec eux !

- Marina ! Te voilà enfin ! Lily, toi aussi…

Pourquoi avais je l'impression que Eva était déçue de me voir ? Je déglutis péniblement et haussais le menton, prête à les affronter. Je croisais le regard de James Potter. Dans cette tenue décontractée, il était encore plus beau… Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il regarda vers sa droite. Je suivis son regard pour tomber dans celui de Black.

Je baissais immédiatement le regard. Le peu de courage que j'avais eu, venait de me déserter. Je cherchais maintenant un moyen de partir. Une main serra la mienne et j'avançais dans la fosse aux lions.

- Oh Lily, avant de t'asseoir tu pourrais aller dans la cuisine, prendre six verres et la bieraubeurre qui est au frais ?

J'esquissais un sourire avant de partir à la cuisine. Je trouvais les elfes de maison qui s'affairaient. Pourquoi ne leur avait elle pas demandé ? Etait ce un moyen subtile pour m'exclure ? J'étais la moins jolie, la plus ronde et surtout, il n'y avait que trois garçons… Je soupirais en mettant le dernier verre sur le plateau.

Six verres… Nous étions sept. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'en avait pas… Il en manquerait un. Je les fixais avec une telle intensité que je sursautais quand j'entendis une voix s'élever près de moi.

- Il en faut sept… Elle a du oublier de se compter.

- Ce n'est pas elle, qu'elle a 'oublié', dis je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir Black me dévisageant. Il s'approcha de moi et fit un geste de la tête en reprenant la parole.

- Je suppose que tu es tombée…

Je ne répondis pas. De quoi se mêlait il ?!

- Tu devrais faire plus attention… Dit il en me prenant des mains le plateau.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Eva et Potter roucoulaient sur le canapé tandis que Remus et Sirius discutaient dans leur coin, Marina et Andrea de l'autre. Je ne me mêlais à aucune des conversations. Je sentais mon cœur se fendiller à chaque baiser qu'échangeait le couple. J'aurais donné tant pour être à sa place…

- Dites les filles, vous avez d'autres sujets de conversations que les fringues ?!

Sirius venait de crier au travers la pièce, vers Andrea et Marina. Cette dernière blanchit sous l'insulte voilée alors que la première souriait.

- Tu préférerais qu'on parle de toi, mon petit Sirius ? Répondit suavement Andrea.

J'eus un petit rire qui attira l'attention du 'petit Sirius' sur moi. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé qu'elle ose lui donner un surnom. Remus posa sa main sur son bras, comme pour le tenir tranquille.

Les conversations reprirent mais je voyais bien que Marina n'allait pas bien. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour nous sortir de ce bourbier et nous fûmes forcées de rester jusqu'à la fin, observant Andrea tentant de draguer Sirius avec ses gestes et ses postures. Cela était si ridicule que je cachais de nombreuses fois mon hilarité derrière mon verre.

Mais quand elle simula une chute pour tomber dans ses bras, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et je courus dans la cuisine pour y rire de bon cœur.

- Tu te moques de qui, Ti Bouchon ?

- De toi !

Je le regardais tout en continuant de rire de cette journée catastrophique où ni Marina ni moi, ne passions du bon temps. Je remarquais enfin que je lui parlais sans bredouiller et que j'arrivais de plus en plus à soutenir son regard. Bien sur, tout de suite après, je rougis de plus belle.

- Pourquoi rougis tu ?

Je lui tournais le dos. Il voulait m'embarrasser. Après s'en être pris à Andrea et Marina, mon tour venait.

- Tu le sais très bien, grognais je.

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais parmi ces filles.

Il était tout proche de moi. Tant que je pouvais sentir son parfum.

- Black, recule !

- Pourquoi es tu si timide ?

Je ne sais pas si sa question m'était réellement destinée. Je le regardais dans les yeux, rougissant encore plus.

- Est-ce que ton cocard est une des raisons…

Je paniquais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne que tout cela n'était qu'un moyen de défense. Un moyen de tenir les autres éloignés. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devine que mes parents me battaient, que ma sœur me détestait que certaines de mes amies me méprisaient… Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie à quel point j'étais fade.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. Je le contournais pour me trouver face à face avec Marina.

- Viens Lilou, rentrons. J'en ai assez de tout cela.

- Madame fait un caprice et remballe ses jouets, siffla Black.

- Lily n'est pas un jouet ! Elle n'est pas, non plus, une de ces petites pétasses avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air ! Répliqua t elle aussitôt en me saisissant le poignet.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la pièce réservée au transplanage. Le coup d'éclat dans la cuisine ne devait pas être passé inaperçu vu le silence qui régnait dans le salon. Souriante, je fis un petit signe de la main au passage, auquel seul James Potter répondit. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement et mon sourire s'était encore agrandit.

Avec Marina, nous n'échangeâmes pas tout de suite un mot. J'étais toujours dans mes rêves et je revoyais ce sourire qui m'était destiné et ce petit signe de la main. Ce que je pouvais être bêtasse parfois !!! J'étais en train de fantasmer sur le petit ami d'une de mes amies…

Enfin 'amie' voilà un bien grand mot pour décrire la relation que j'entretenais avec Eva. Nous avions été amies assurément mais cela remontait à plusieurs années. Un jour, une rentrée de septembre, elle était revenue de vacances transformée. Elle se mettait en valeur, ne parlait plus que de mode et avait décidé que les études, 'ça craignait'.

Elle s'était éloignée de nous, accompagnée d'Andrea. Toutes deux s'étaient définies de nouvelles priorités qui étaient bien loin des nôtres, à Marina et moi. Mais nous avions continué à être toutes les quatre. Marina avait elle aussi changé sa garde robe, seule la mienne demeurait inchangée.

Et pour cause mes parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent. Je continuais donc à porter les vieilles affaires de ma sœur qui étaient trop grandes et souvent abîmées. Seules mes robes sorcières étaient neuves mais pas de grande qualité et j'avais du les repriser de nombreuses fois.

- Marina ? Que t'arrive t il ?

Elle me regarda avant de faire une légère grimace.

- Sirius Black.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi elle me parlait de lui quand je compris.

- Merlin ! Tu es amoureuse de Sirius Black !

- Rooh Lily ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu mangeais littéralement du regard James Potter !

Je me renfrognais. Si elle avait réussi à le voir qui d'autres ? Merlin et s'il le savait ?! Peut être se moquait il de moi avec Eva ?! Non…

- Le tien au moins est célibataire…

- Tu as vu comme il nous méprise ! Il nous met toutes les quatre dans le même sac ! Et puis Andrea qui ne le lâche pas !

- C'est clair, qu'elle fait dans le ridicule !

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à rire de tous les essais loupés de Andrea aujourd'hui. Oui, Marina était une vraie amie et nous étions amoureuse des deux garçons les plus inaccessibles pour nous…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,  
Oui, je publies un jour avant l'heure mais comme je n'aurais pas d'accès internet ce weekend... Je le fais en avance et je suis sure que ça ne dérange personne. **

**Crayoline : Merci pour tes reviews, je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup ris en lisant la première... J'espère qu'entre temps tu as été sur mon blog ;)  
Pouffinette : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié.  
Anne Laure : J'espère que tes prévisions vont être exactes et que cette histoire va plaire :D. En tout cas sur mon blog, y a pas mal d'idées de vengeance et autre qui murissent mais je te laisse découvrir.  
Dailly Till : Tu vas voir que Sirius va se faire encore plus attentionné envers Lily... :D**

**A la semaine prochaine pour cette fic à moins que vous ne veniez la suivre sur mon blog lundi.  
A bientôt dans tous les cas  
E**

Nous n'eûmes pas de nouvelles des filles pendant plusieurs jours. Nous profitions de ce calme sans reparler de nos sentiments. Nous savions toutes les deux que nous allions souffrir de nos penchants.

Un matin, un hibou nous attendait à notre réveil dans la cuisine. J'avais très bien reconnu celui de Eva. Qu'avait elle prévu ? Et pourrions nous y échapper ? Marina ouvrit le parchemin et le lut.

- Elle propose une sortie en boite ce soir…

- Il y aura les Maraudeurs, je suppose, dis je.

- Oui… Je sais ! On va dire que mes parents ont un diner important et que nous devons y assister !

Je la regardais avec un petit sourire.

- Non, tu dois y aller Marina.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sirius y sera.

Je la vis réfléchir, cherchant sans doute à parer mon argument. Mais je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de parade. Même moi, j'étais pressée d'y aller pour voir James Potter. Mais elle, elle avait plus de chance que moi de l'avoir… Il était célibataire et une fois qu'il cesserait de la prendre pour une bécasse, il verrait quelle fille super elle est.

- Il va encore passer la soirée à m'insulter… Murmura t elle.

- Non, avec la musique, il ne pourra pas. Et puis si c'est le cas on dansera !

L'après midi se passa doucement. Nous ne savions que faire de nos dix doigts. Bien avant l'heure de partir, nous étions dans sa chambre à nous préparer. J'enfilais le tee shirt le plus festif que j'avais au dessus de mon jean, attendant que Marina puisse me maquiller.

Elle avait enfilé un jean moulant avec des bottines et un chemisier fermé uniquement au niveau de son soutien gorge. Elle avait fait deux nattes et finissait tout juste d'appliquer son mascara. Elle était si belle que j'eu honte de vouloir y aller avec elle. Ma présence allait l'embarrasser et puis mes vêtements…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lilou ?

- Je ne vais pas venir ce soir… Je…

- Ah non !!! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ! S'écria t elle en regardant pour la première fois ma tenue.

- Je ne serais pas à ma place…

Je la vis se tordre les lèvres avant d'ouvrir son armoire. Elle en sortit des bouts de tissus qu'elle me tendit. Je les dépliais devant moi.

- Marina, tout cela est trop petit pour moi… Je suis trop grosse.

- Lily Evans ! Arrête de dire des âneries ! Tu as une superbe poitrine et je suis sure qu'avec cette jupe et ces bottes tu auras un cul à tomber.

Je rougis sous le compliment mais je ne me décidais pas à les enfiler.

- Aller, fais moi plaisir.

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux de chiens battus. Elle savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas résister à cela. Je revêtis la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisi, je la laissais me peigner et me maquiller. Quand j'observais le reflet dans la glace, je ne me reconnus pas immédiatement.

Ce corps que j'avais vu tant de fois critiquer par Eva, paraissait avoir de belles proportions. Le chemisier mettait habillement en valeur ma poitrine, sans me rendre vulgaire, et la jupe, quoiqu'un peu courte à mon goût, allongeait ma silhouette, spécialement mes jambes. Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de mon reflet, pour la première fois j'étais fière de moi et surtout de mon corps. Je rougis de plaisir.

- Il est l'heure !

- Non, attends ! Il faut que j'enlève tout cela ! Paniquais je à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse me voir ainsi.

- Tu plaisantes !

Elle prit son sac à main et me fit transplaner en un temps record. Quand j'ouvris les yeux nous étions devant chez Eva, sans manteau. Je posais les mains sur mes hanches pour lui faire face.

- Marina !!! Tu aurais pu me laisser le temps de prendre un pull !

Je continuais à lui crier dessus ignorant son rire de plus en plus fort. Je la menaçais des pires sévices. Mais tout cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

- Dites vous voudriez pas rentrer pour finir votre 'discussion' ?! S'exclama Eva d'un air dédaigneux.

Je me retournais furieuse vers l'importun, pour faire face à Eva, Andrea et les trois Maraudeurs. Sirius me détaillait sans aucune discrétion, ce qui enflamma tout de suite mes joues. Et je crus que mes genoux n'allaient plus me porter quand je vis Potter faire de même. Voilà deux fois en peu de temps qu'il posait les yeux sur moi et…

Je me retournais vers Marina. Elle n'avait sans doute pas loupé un seul mot mais aussi malheureusement un seul regard. J'étais si gênée par le comportement de Sirius à mon égard. Pourquoi ne faisait il pas de même avec elle ? Elle était magnifique et puis si à l'aise dans ses vêtements alors que moi je ne cessais de tirer sur mon haut.

Nous entrâmes et Eva profita que les garçons partent devant pour se tourner vers nous.

- Vous êtes contentes ? Vous ne savez même pas vous tenir en société…

Pour qui se prenait elle ?!

- Peut être mais nous on ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir avalé un manche à balai !

Quoi ?! Mais depuis quand étais je capable de ce genre de choses ? Depuis quand je me défendais ?! J'eus un petit sourire. Je prenais enfin ma vie en main et je refusais qu'elle continue à me mépriser de la sorte. Contre toute attente, elle feint de ne pas avoir entendu… La grande explication entre nous deux n'avait pas encore sonné…

L'incident fut vite oublié. Certainement parce qu'ils n'attendaient que nous pour partir en boite de nuit. Nous transplanâmes juste devant l'entrée et le videur, fort compréhensif, nous permit d'entrer rapidement. C'était la première fois que j'allais en boite, que j'étais habillée de la sorte… J'avais l'impression d'être Cendrillon au bal, observant tout autour d'elle.

L'unique souci étant que mon prince était déjà pris et ne me voyait même pas. Il passa justement devant moi avec Eva à son bras, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. Il formait réellement un très beau couple. Tous les deux étaient populaires pour ne rien gâcher et venaient de prestigieuses familles sorcières… Je n'étais qu'une simple née moldue.

Avec Marina, nous ignorâmes autant que possible les autres. Nous dansions sans nous arrêter, riant de nos chorégraphies. Les jeunes hommes venaient draguer Marina ou moi mais aucun n'avait sa chance.

- Je vais aux toilettes, Lilou. Je reviens.

Je hochais la tête heureuse de ma journée, de mes vacances.

- Je n'aurais qu'un mot, Ti Bouchon : waw !

Je repoussais la main qu'il avait négligemment posée sur ma hanche. Je ne voulais pas que Marina le croie entrain de flirter avec moi.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps…

- Avec Marina, on a été très occupées !

- Marina… répéta t il. Elle t'a confondu avec sa poupée, c'est ça ?

Je ne pus me retenir. Ma main se leva et heurta avec toute la force possible sa joue. Je ne voulais pas qu'il dise du mal de Marina. Et puis, j'étais si fière de ce qu'elle avait fait de moi ce soir… Je ne voulais pas qu'il gache tout !

- Je te laisse cinq minutes et tu gifles le premier venu ! Ria Marina avant de réaliser qui se tenait devant moi. A moins qu'il ne l'ait mérité…

Elle prit mon poignet et me conduisit à une table pour que je lui raconte. Je ne voulais pas lui répéter les propos de Sirius. Cela ne lui ferait pas du bien de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle… Je sirotais doucement mon verre pour m'occuper quand je surpris quelque chose qui en valait la peine…

- Regarde, lui dis je au creux de l'oreille.

Je lui montrais d'un signe de tête la piste de danse où Eva se collait langoureusement à Potter. Celui-ci regardait dans toutes les directions comme pour chercher de l'aide. Malheureusement quelqu'un répondit à son appel : Andrea. Elle vint se joindre à eux mais au lieu d'écarter Eva, elle se débrouilla habilement pour accaparer l'attention de Remus qui dansait à quelques pas de Potter et le tirer au loin.

Andrea avait sans doute réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Black et s'était donc retranchée sur Remus. Il ne devait pas être ravi de passer ainsi en seconde place mais c'était toujours mieux que rien ! Je la plaignais sincèrement… Les premières années, elle avait été une bonne amie mais son attitude maintenant me dérangeait et sa réputation se salissait de jour en jour.

Je continuais à regarder la scène avec un léger sourire quand je remarquais que Potter me fixait. Je baissais les yeux avant de rougir.

- Lilou, tu as vu ? Murmura Marina.

- Vu quoi ? Demandais je innocemment.

- Je te parlerais bien du comportement outrancier de Eva, du désespoir de Andrea qui la force à draguer tout ce qui passe à coté d'elle mais j'avoue que c'est Potter qui attire le plus mon attention…

A moi aussi, cela avait 'attiré mon attention' mais je refusais d'analyser tout cela parce que j'y verrais des choses qu'il n'y avait pas et qu'il n'y aurait jamais. Non il avait du se tourner dans notre direction pour savoir où nous étions… Ou alors il m'avait vu gifler Black… Oui ça devait être cela.

Je regardais de nouveau vers la piste pour le voir embrassant Eva à pleine bouche. Mon cœur se déchirait. Je demandais à Marina de rentrer, j'avais atteint mes limites.

Nous étions rentrées chez Marina pour nous coucher immédiatement. Pour l'une comme l'autre, la soirée avait été dure. Sirius ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, et encore heureux vu ce qu'il m'avait dit à moi. Et Potter n'avait pas quitté Eva qui semblait amoureuse.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de petits copains. Elle cherchait le petit copain idéal mais à 17 ans, elle demandait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Juste avant de sortir avec Potter, elle nous avait dit vouloir se caser et avoir une relation sérieuse. C'était bien parti pour… A mon grand drame.

- Lily arrête de soupirer ainsi !

- Mais Marina…

Je la regardais avec un air triste. Comment faisait elle pour ne rien laisser paraître ?

- Lily, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, peut être que nous nous marierons avec des types bien mieux !

- Oui, peut être… Mais pour l'instant, ça fait mal !

Elle eut un petit sourire désolé et elle changea de sujet. Que tout cela pouvait être compliqué ! Et douloureux. Nos journées étaient sans but mais nous nous amusions, le soir souvent nous nous installions dans le salon avec un livre que nous lisions à voix hautes avant de le commenter jusque tard dans la nuit. Du coup les réveils étaient souvent difficiles…

- Lily, debout !!!

J'avais à peine réalisé que Marina entrait dans ma chambre qu'elle sautait déjà sur mon lit. Je grognais en me roulant en boule, j'avais encore besoin de sommeil !

- On va au cinéma cet après midi !

Au cinéma ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais elle était une Sang Pur alors d'où lui venait une pareille idée ? Je sortis la tête de sous la couverture pour la voir debout sur mon lit un bout de parchemin à la main.

- Explique, dis je avec difficulté.

- Eva nous invite à aller au cinéma… Toutes les deux !

- Laisse moi deviner, y aura les Maraudeurs et elle n'a aucune idée de comment ça fonctionne alors elle a besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

- Sûrement…

A aucun moment je n'avais été dupe de cette soit disant gentillesse et a priori, je n'étais pas la seule... Nous nous habillâmes et comme depuis plusieurs jours, j'enfilais des vêtements à Marina. Pouvoir les mettre m'avait fait un bien fou. Contrairement à ce que répétait Eva et Andrea, je n'étais pas grosse, par contre, il est sur que j'avais plus de formes qu'elles…

'Des cures dents pour un bouchon'… Je comprenais maintenant mieux ce que voulait dire Black ce jour là.

Je lissais mes cheveux et me maquillais légèrement. Si je n'avais pas été aussi timide, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais une battante, une fille qui n'a peur de rien… Quand je ressentis de la gêne suite aux regards de jeunes hommes dans la rue, je compris que j'en étais loin…

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! S'écria Eva en nous voyant arriver.

- Un simple bonjour aurait suffit, siffla Marina.

Je pouffais de rire, avant de me laisser trainer vers les caisses par une Eva énervée. Comme je m'en doutais, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire, de la monnaie moldue… Je souriais discrètement heureuse d'avoir l'avantage sur elle.

- Tenez vos billets, dit Eva avec un grand sourire. On a pris des places cote à cote.

Hein ?! Depuis quand les places sont imposées ?!

- Ah bon ?! S'exclama Marina en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Normalement, ce sont les garçons d'un coté et les filles de l'autre…

Je pouffais de rire avant de hocher la tête vers Eva qui attendait de savoir si c'était vrai. Marina était d'humeur farceuse aujourd'hui…

- Je vais m'acheter du pop corn, m'écriais je pour m'enfuir avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir.

- Je t'accompagne. James, tu me gardes une place ?!

- Pas de problème, Sir' !

J'avançais dans le hall vers un comptoir où seules quelques personnes attendaient d'être servies.

- Alors quoi de neuf, Ti Bouchon ? Pas de nouvelles chutes ?

- …

- En tout cas, j'aime bien ton nouveau style…

Je rougis sous le compliment. Merlin, Sirius Black venait de me faire un compliment !!! Je tentais de me concentrer sur autre chose mais rien à faire, j'étais troublée. Je regardais les panneaux, cherchant quelle taille de pop corn je pouvais prendre avec mes maigres économies. Heureusement qu'Eva nous avait payé l'entrée sinon je n'aurais pu succomber à ma gourmandise…

- Au fait, depuis quand il est impossible de choisir sa place dans un cinéma ?

Je me retournais enfin vers lui. Merlin, il savait !

- Marina devait en avoir assez de les voir se rouler des pelles à longueur de temps…

- Tu lui diras merci alors parce que je commence moi aussi à en avoir assez…

- Tu n'es pas forcé de le suivre comme un petit chien…

- Ni toi de rappliquer dès qu'elle t'appelle.

Je serrais les dents. Il n'avait pas tord. Pourquoi acceptions nous de venir à chaque fois ? Inutile de se mentir, Marina venait pour lui, et moi pour James. J'avais l'infime espoir qu'il me parlerait, au moins comme la copine de sa petite amie… C'était pitoyable.

- Un popcorn au sucre, s'il vous plait, demandais je à la serveuse.

- Quelle taille ?

- Small, s'il vous plait.

- Mettez en plutôt quatre larges !

Je me retournais pour le foudroyer du regard. Que faisait il ?! Si je prenais un large, je n'aurais plus beaucoup pour finir l'été… Je le vis payer et prendre trois des popcorn. Je lui tendis l'argent, tout en prenant le mien.

- C'est bon, c'est cadeau !

- Je ne veux pas de tes cadeaux, Black !

- Alors prends ça en guise de remerciement.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit vers la salle. Que devais je penser de tout cela ? Il avait les plus belles filles à ses pieds mais il me parlait. Il me faisait des compliments et me payait du popcorn… Je n'étais pas habituée à recevoir tant d'attentions d'un garçon de mon age et du coup je me sentais perdue.

J'entrais enfin dans la salle pour voir les deux groupes séparés. Je souris légèrement avant d'avancer pour rejoindre les filles. Je n'étais qu'à mi chemin que la voix de Eva s'éleva bien haut et fort.

- Tu aurais du prendre plus gros, Lily ! Tu ne tiendras pas les cinq premières minutes avec si peu !

Elle avait vraiment le don de me faire me sentir plus bas que terre. Sous le choc, j'avais lâché mon pot et je réduisis en miette le pop corn en m'enfuyant de la salle, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

- Ti Bouchon vient par là !

- Laisse moi tranquille !

J'avais beau me débattre, je n'arrivais pas à me libérer de sa main sur mon poignet. J'aurais aimé le frapper, le griffer mais j'étais si désemparée par ce qui m'arrivait. J'en avais assez. Eva venait de dépasser les bornes. Notre amitié venait d'être brisée si encore on pouvait appeler ça, une amie.

- Assieds toi sur ce canapé.

- Lily !

- Marina ! dis je en me blottissant contre elle. J'en ai assez…

- Tu devrais retourner avec les deux autres harpies ! Elles doivent se poser des questions, répliqua Black.

- Non, je ne quitterais pas Lilou.

- Tu n'as pas peur que tes 'amies' le prennent mal ?

Marina se releva pour lui faire face, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Black, si tu veux polluer l'air de quelqu'un, Andrea en sera ravie. Alors dégage !

Technique de drague plutôt inhabituelle mais pourquoi pas… En tout cas, cela avait eu pour effet de le faire taire !

- C'est bon, on y retourne, dis je en me levant. Mais Marina…

- Oui, on arrête de croire qu'elle redeviendra comme avant… C'est qu'une peste, un point c'est tout.

Je lui souris avant de lui prendre le bras. J'étais si heureuse qu'elle soit là pour moi ! En approchant de la porte de notre salle, je remarquais enfin Potter qui se tenait là. Il avait l'air préoccupé et jouait nerveusement avec son paquet de pop corn.

- Tiens, me dit il en me le tendant. Je prendrais dans celui de Sirius.

J'avais envie de refuser pour ne pas qu'il croie que je n'étais qu'une goinfre, que moi aussi je savais être féminine. Mais son geste me toucha réellement et je lui pris des mains avec un léger signe de tête.

- La semaine prochaine, on va voir un match de Quidditch, j'espère que vous viendrez…

- Ouais ce serait cool, Ti Bouchon ! Lança Sirius en entrant dans la Salle à la suite de Potter.

Nous étions donc retournés dans la salle ou le reste du groupe nous attendait. Les garçons étaient en pleine discussion tandis qu'Andrea et Eva fixaient l'écran noir devant elles. Je laissais un siège de libre entre Andrea et moi, croyant que Marina irait mais elle n'en fit rien et le siège reste libre durant toute la séance.

Je puisais de temps à autre dans le pop corn mais le cœur n'y était plus. Et même le fait que ce soit James qui me l'ait offert ne me remontait en rien le moral. J'avais l'impression d'être une gloutonne dont les amies minces (voire anorexiques) avaient honte. Je regardais ma main, contenant une poignée de popcorn… Peut être devrais je changer d'attitude ?

Après tout, elles avaient tous les garçons à leurs pieds… Et si je ne voulais pas finir seule… Mais est ce que cela changerait réellement quelque chose ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant j'étais persuadée que c'était ma timidité qui m'empêchait d'avoir un petit ami… J'effrayais peut être les garçons à manger autant… Je posais le paquet sur le siège vide, n'y touchant plus.

Quand la lumière se ralluma à la fin du film, j'enfilais rapidement mon petit gilet avant de prendre le paquet de pop corn pour le jeter.

- Bah alors, Ti Bouchon, tu n'as pas fini ton pop corn ?

Je regardais Sirius qui se tenait juste à mes cotés. Si j'y réfléchissais bien, il faisait toujours référence à mon appétit ou encore à mon physique… Lui aussi me mettait dans une case différente des autres filles. Surement celle avec comme étiquette 'Pas dragable'.

Je lui tendis violemment le paquet, tant et si bien que je lui donnai un coup. Il le récupéra, étonné de mon geste d'humeur je pense, mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de pop corn, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de nourriture, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Je partis d'un pas vif vers la sortie et dès que je le pus je transplanais chez Marina. Cette journée avait été trop longue à mon goût. Avec trop de mauvais cotés pour que je puisse réellement l'apprécier. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Marina apparaissait sur le seuil de sa chambre et mit de la musique.

Je soupirais. Quoiqu'on en dise, enfin quoiqu'en dise Sirius plus exactement, Marina était une vraie amie. Elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je ne voulais pas parler de tout cela et que j'avais envie de me défouler, de penser à autre chose. Bientôt nous fûmes toutes les deux debout sur le lit, chantant à tue tête et nous trémoussant au son des chansons.

Le moment de retourner chez moi arriva bien trop vite. Et ce fut la peur au ventre que je transplanais. Ma mère était seule quand je rentrais et je m'enfermais immédiatement dans ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé ici. Un mois n'avait pas fait évolué les choses, j'étais toujours une paria et je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Plus qu'une semaine et je retournerais à Poudlard… Qu'il me tardait.

La semaine passa tranquillement, je reçu un hibou le mercredi de la part de Black pour le match de Quidditch. Mon cœur se serra. Il me prévenait trois jours avant… Mes parents n'allaient sans doute pas accepter, surtout que j'avais déjà passé un mois loin d'eux… J'attendis que mon père soit partit au travail pour aller trouver ma mère et lui demandais.

- Maman ?

- Oui, Lily. Que se passe t il ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer. J'avais si peur qu'elle refuse, ou qu'elle s'énerve… Bien que sa colère serait toujours moindre que celle de mon père.

- J'ai été invitée pour voir un match de Quidditch samedi après midi… Tu crois que je pourrais y aller ?

Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça le haut du nez. Je savais qu'elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre. D'un coté, elle souhaitait me faire plaisir. De l'autre, elle voulait éviter d'attirer les foudres de mon père sur moi. Le même combat se livrait en moi. Je souhaitais assister à ce genre d'événements typiquement sorcier mais je ne voulais pas que mon dernier week end en famille soit entaché par une dispute.

- Je dois en parler avec ton père, Lily…

Elle regarda ses mains avant de demander :

- Tu y vas avec tes amies ?

- Oui, repondis je.

Devais je lui parler des trois garçons qui ne manqueraient pas de nous accompagner puisque c'était eux justement qui nous avaient invités ? Je gardai le silence sur ce point.

Dès le lendemain, je sus que mon père avait accepté à condition que je rentre aussitôt le match fini pour passer un peu de temps avec ma famille… Je hochais la tête heureuse de savoir que je pourrais enfin assister à un match de Quidditch. Les seuls que j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant étaient ceux du tournoi inter maison…

Le samedi, je rejoignis Marina chez elle et m'y changeais. J'avais pris goût à ses affaires, à me mettre en valeur et j'avais bien conscience que je n'y arriverais pas avec mes vieilles affaires mais je ne pouvais m'en acheter… Une fois devant le stade, nous attendîmes les autres sous les regards appréciateurs des passants.

Le rouge aux joues et le sourire vissé sur les lèvres, je sentais mon excitation monter. J'allais voir un match de Quidditch !!! Et pas avec n'importe qui !!! Avec les Maraudeurs, dont deux d'entre eux étaient dans l'équipe Griffondor ! Je trépignais maintenant littéralement d'impatience.

- C'est de savoir que tu vas me revoir qui te met dans cet état, Ti Bouchon ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Cette fic est officiellement finie. Elle compte 30 chapitres format blog ce qui signifie 6 chapitres sur FF. Vous en êtes donc à la moitié...  
Anne Laure : Oui James n'est pas très présent ais ça va commencer à changer :D  
Leonie : Voila la suite que tu attendais tant. Enfin si tu es vraiment impatiente hésite pas à aller sur le blog...  
Dailly Till : Oui, le rapprochement avec James en va pas tarder... ET l'éloignement des deux pestes lui aussi comence :D**

**A samedi prochain  
Bonne lecture  
E**

Je sursautais. Black se tenait juste derrière moi, fier de m'avoir fait peur. Rémus et James étaient un peu en retrait. Mon regard s'attarda sur ce dernier, sur son léger sourire. Oui, ça me faisait plaisir de les revoir… Enfin surtout lui. Je baissais les yeux en remarquant que je le fixais depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

- Tu sais, tu peux le dire, on est qu'entre nous…

- Lâche moi, Black ! sifflais je.

Pourquoi était il ainsi avec moi ? Il ne pouvait pas se comporter gentiment ?

- Bon, encore aujourd'hui, je n'arriverais pas à te faire avouer… Dit il fataliste. Où sont les deux autres charmantes demoiselles ?

J'avais très bien perçu l'ironie dans sa question mais je l'ignorais, me tournant vers Marina.

- Elles arriveront d'ici une demie heure très certainement, répondit Marina.

- Comment ça ? Demanda James.

Je la consultais du regard avant d'ajouter :

- Andrea et Eva arrivent toujours avec une demie heure de retard, minimum. Elles…

J'allais ajouter qu'elles pensaient que se faire attendre entretenait le mystère et que les gens n'en étaient que plus heureux quand elles arrivaient…

- Bon bah si c'est ça, commença Sirius. James, tu attends et nous on entre !

- Vous allez pas me laisser seul ? s'exclama t il.

- C'est ta petite amie, pas la notre.

Rémus grogna son approbation avant de partir vers l'entrée, suivi de Marina puis de Sirius. Je me tournais vers James, désolée.

- Avec un peu de chance, elles ne tarderont pas de trop…

- Peut être, souffla t il. Tu devrais y aller, le début d'un match est super… Ca vaut la peine d'être vu.

Je lui souris faiblement avant de rejoindre les autres qui m'attendaient un peu plus loin. J'étais si peinée pour lui que lorsque je vis un vendeur de multiplettes, j'en achetais une paire. Je les serrais contre moi et m'installais dans la loge réservée à la famille Potter.

Elle contenait dix places et permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Je n'allais rien manquer de tout le match. Quand je m'assis enfin à cotés de Rémus, je remarquais que Sirius avait disparu.

- Alors comme ça, c'est la première fois que vous allez voir un vrai match de Quidditch ? Questionna Rémus.

- Oui, répondit Marina. Enfin, si tu exclus ceux que l'on peut voir à Poudlard.

- Tu vas voir, c'est très différent !

Je souris en repensant à ce que m'avait dit James… Il m'avait enfin parlé. A moi, Lily Evans. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas réellement une conversation mais au moins il savait maintenant que j'existais.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Ti Bouchon ?

Je me tournais vers Black. Je soufflais, indiquant qu'il ne le saurait pas avant de remarquer qu'il tenait dans ses mains des hot-dogs et autres friandises à manger pendant un match.

- J'ai pris un menu Vorace par personne, ça devrait suffire.

- Tu en as pris que cinq, lui dis je tout bas.

- Je ne pense pas que les deux autres mangeront… Nous pourrions croire qu'elles sont humaines.

- Sirius, s'écria Rémus le regard noir. Je te rappelle qu'Eva est la petite amie de James.

- Ouais… Bah ça, je le comprends toujours pas ! Grogna Black avant de se tourner vers le terrain où les équipes entraient.

Je commençais à filmer avec les multiplettes. L'échauffement de chacune des deux équipes ressemblait plutôt à un spectacle d'acrobaties sur balais. Les joueurs s'entraînaient à feinter, à tirer dans des positions de plus en plus périlleuses mais aucun ne ratait. Je suivais autant de choses que possible, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

Le match commença enfin. J'arrêtais un instant d'enregistrer pour manger mon hot dog qui était froid maintenant. Par moment, Sirius se penchait vers moi et m'expliquait ce que les joueurs tentaient. Il faisait aussi références à des anecdotes lors de leurs entraînements à Poudlard. Marina riait avec moi plus que nous ne regardions le match.

- Salut, alors ça en est où ?

James se tenait à coté de Sirius regardant par intermittence le terrain où les deux équipes jouaient avec passion. Eva le regardait avec un mélange de rage et de dédain. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux blonds d'une main et posa l'autre sur la cuisse de James. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé mais il y avait de la tension dans l'air entre eux deux. Et j'en étais heureuse…

Sirius lui raconta le début du match et bientôt il recommença à nous le commenter. D'un point de vue extérieur, nous devions faire un drôle de groupe : à une extrémité, nous quatre, riant à gorge déployée des âneries de Sirius et de l'autre, James, Eva et Andrea qui n'échangeaient pas un mot.

Au bout d'une heure, Eva se leva, brossa les poussières imaginaires sur sa jupe et se tourna vers son petit ami. Ce dernier n'avait rien vu tant il était absorbé par le match, ou ses pensées, je n'aurais su dire.

- On y va, James ? Roucoula t elle.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'en ai assez…

- Mais le match n'est pas fini !

Elle soupira avant de se rasseoir. Elle se tourna alors vers Andrea et de ce que je pouvais entendre commença à discuter de la mode, son sujet préféré. Elle critiqua tout d'abord la couleur des tenues des joueurs avant de s'attaquer à la forme qui ne les mettait pas en valeur… Je vis James baisser les yeux vers ses mains avant de se tourner vers moi.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il semblait si triste. Mon cœur s'émietta. J'étais si amoureuse de lui, que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. Et ce fut là, une erreur… Parce que sans le vouloir j'allais créer un conflit.

Quand Sirius s'absenta pour aller se chercher une boisson, je pris mon courage à deux mains et changeais de place de sorte à me retrouver à ses cotés. Je posais ma main sur son bras pour le sortir de ses pensées. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, pourquoi fallait il que je sois si timide ?!

- Tu avais raison, le début était ahurissant !

Ce n'était sans doute pas la bonne chose à dire. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu… Je rougis de ma bêtise mais avant de pouvoir me corriger, la voix d'Eva s'éleva.

- Lily, tu ne vois pas que tu nous gênes !

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Elle parlait avec Andrea… James était 'seul'… Je me raidis sur mon siège. J'en avais assez qu'elle soit ainsi avec moi, qu'elle le rende si triste lui qui à Poudlard rendait le sourire à tout le monde par ses farces. Je vis James baisser la tête, pour fixer ma main que je n'avais pas enlevé de son bras. J'aurais aimé qu'il prenne ma défense, mais après tout pourquoi l'aurait il fait ?

- James, allons y !

Cette fois ci, elle s'était levée en le tenant par le bras, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Avec Eva tout dialogue était impossible, il fallait se plier à ses volontés ou elle vous rayait de sa vie… Il devait être réellement très amoureux pour supporter cela.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, je repris ma place en silence. Sirius s'étonna de l'absence de son meilleur ami à son retour avant de ronchonner dans sa barbe. L'ambiance avait été gâchée par la faute de… Je fus même soulagée que le match prenne fin.

- On va vous laisser, dit Marina aux deux garçons. Il faut qu'on rentre pour finir notre malle pour demain.

- Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas partir tout de suite, s'écria Sirius. Allez, on peut se promener, discuter… La journée n'est pas encore finie !

-Il faut que je rentre… J'ai promis à mes parents… dis je.

Je me retournais le regard suppliant vers Marina. Comprenait elle ce que je risquais si je restais plus longtemps avec eux ? Elle hocha discrètement la tête.

- Je vais rester avec vous. On se voit demain, Lilou.

- Oui, à demain.

Je l'étreignais une dernière fois avant de transplaner devant chez mes parents. J'entendis tout d'abord un bruit de casse, puis des cris… Oui, j'étais bien rentrée chez moi, même cette peur était revenue se loger dans mon esprit.

Je courais sur le quai des voies 9 et 10 de la gare de Londres. Trainant derrière moi une malle immense et lourde, je tentais de ne renverser personne. Mon père m'avait accompagnée à la gare, il voulait à tout prix me parler avant que je passe la barrière magique. Moi, je voulais la passer avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je savais que mon insolence dans la voiture laisserait des marques et j'en avais déjà suffisamment.

Il pestait tant contre les autres automobilistes qui ne le laissaient pas passer. Une heure à entendre cela, cela avait été soixante minutes de trop. J'avais donc grogné et pesté intérieurement au début mais quelques mots m'avaient échappé… Sans que cela lui échappe à lui… Du coup, aussitôt la voiture arrêtée, j'avais filé avec mes affaires.

- Lily, reviens ici tout de suite !

Sa phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté. J'accélérais l'allure, crachant mes poumons. S'il me mettait la main dessus, j'aurais bien plus mal… Et puis des élèves de Poudlard pourraient le voir… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que mon père me battait. Encore moins qu'ils apprennent que le fait que je sois sorcière en était la raison profonde…

A un mètre de la barrière magique, je me retournais vers lui pour voir où il en était. Je ne voulais pas arriver sur le quai 9 ¾ comme une furie et risquer d'alerter tout le monde. J'étais Préfète en Chef, il fallait que je sois calme et pondérée. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour le moment ! Il était proche…

- Salut Lily !

- Rémus ! Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

J'avais répondu mécaniquement sans quitter mon père du regard. Je vis Rémus lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de me prendre par le coude et de me faire passer la barrière. J'entendis une dernière fois mon père m'appeler avant de voir le Poudlard Express, fumant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Rémus… murmurais je.

Mon père serait sans doute furieux de mon départ précipité mais d'avoir vu un garçon me toucher… Je déglutis avant de repenser à la veille au soir, lorsque j'étais rentrée à la maison… La raison de ces cris était simple. Trouvant que je tardais trop à revenir, il avait fouillé dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas rangé correctement le parchemin que Sirius m'avait envoyé…

Sans l'avoir vraiment réalisé, j'avais suivi Rémus. J'avais tant l'impression d'être protégée à ses cotés…

- Ti bouchon !

Je sursautais en entendant mon surnom.

- Salut vous deux, soufflais je.

Voilà encore deux mois, j'aurais été incapable de leur parler… Et là, pourtant je le faisais sans aucune gêne… ou presque. Il fallait juste que je regarde mes pieds. Détail.

- Tu es encore tombée ?

- Oui, je suis maladroite…

Je sentis un doigt me relever le menton. Le visage de Sirius était trop proche, je me rejetais en arrière, le regard toujours soudé au sien. Je rompis le contact pour voir James qui nous regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais aller chercher Marina, dis je rapidement.

- Je suis là, Lilou !

Je me retournais brusquement vers elle. Elle eut un petit cri et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. Ma bouche commençait à se tordre. La crise de larmes était proche et je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde me voit… J'étais Préfète en Chef ! Si je voulais avoir un peu d'autorité, je ne devais pas… Mais déjà une larme s'échappait de mon œil.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda t elle dans un souffle.

- Il a bu… Il a fouillé ma chambre… Il a trouvé le parchemin de Sirius… Et quand je suis rentrée avec tes habits… Hoquetais je.

- Oh Lilou, chuchota t elle à mon oreille en me pressant contre son cœur. Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Si, d'habitude on rentre ensemble… J'aurais pensé à te faire changer de vêtements…

- Il aurait trouvé une autre raison…

Je la repoussais doucement, esquissant un petit sourire. Elle leva alors sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'illusion. Personne d'autre ne saurait que j'avais la lèvre fendue et un bleu à la tempe.

- Vous faites ça souvent ? Demanda Rémus intrigué.

- A chaque rentrée, répondit Marina tandis que je m'éloignais déjà vers le train.

Je ne pourrais plus croiser leur regard. Maintenant les Maraudeurs ne verraient en moi qu'une fille à problèmes. Celle qui mange de trop et tout le temps et qui se fait battre. Pourtant je suis mince… Oui, j'ai juste plus de poitrine que les filles de mon âge. Je suis juste plus formée… Ce qui déplait à mon père… S'il pouvait faire plus attention à Pétunia qui couche à gauche et à droite, qu'à moi qui suis si réservée que peu de gens peuvent dire qu'ils ont discuté avec moi.

Je montais péniblement ma malle dans le train, et la fis léviter jusqu'au compartiment où Eva et Andrea ne manqueraient pas de nous rejoindre. En voilà encore deux que j'appréhendais de revoir… Hier, elles ne nous avaient même pas adressé un mot, voire même un regard… Quand elles arrivèrent, elles firent comme à leur habitude…

- Salut toutes les deux, lança Eva en entrant.

Nous la saluâmes avec plus de retenue, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre… Une critique au vitriole des pauvres filles qu'elles avaient croisé et qui bien sur ne supportaient pas la comparaison avec elles. Maintes fois, je me demandais pourquoi et comment j'étais devenue amie avec elles. Et d'après l'expression de Marina, elle tentait, elle aussi de trouver la réponse.

- Non mais vous imaginez venir habillée de la sorte !!! Y a vraiment qu'elle qui ose !

Je regardais mes vêtements d'un œil critique. Osaient elles derrière mon dos… Oui, aucun doute possible ! Je me tournais vers la fenêtre pour voir le paysage défiler. Je ne voulais plus être son 'amie'. Bien que je n'étais plus si sure de ça, d'y avoir été un jour…

Je poursuivis mes méditations jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Et même durant la répartition, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. De toute façon, avec ma charge de Préfète en Chef, j'aurais un appartement que je partagerais avec mon homologue, un certain Amos de Poufsouffle.

Une fois, le repas fini, j'aidais les préfets à encadrer les premières années. Et ce fut avec un soulagement non feint que je suivis le professeur Dumbledore pour connaître mes quartiers où m'attendaient déjà mes affaires.

L'appartement était somptueux. Nous avions chacun notre propre chambre avec une salle de bain privée attenante. Tout cela aux couleurs de notre maison. Seul le salon que nous avions de commun était un divin mélange des quatre couleurs et de nos écussons. D'heureuse de quitter le dortoir que je partageais avec Eva et Andrea, je passais au niveau 'sur un petit nuage'.

Comme je l'avais promis à Marina, je la rejoignis dans la Tour Griffondor. Elle était confortablement installée dans un des canapés de la Salle Commune, à lire un livre. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient les Maraudeurs qui, d'après les messes basses, prévoyaient déjà des farces.

- Alors quoi de beau ? Dis je en me laissant tomber à ses cotés.

- Rien. Et ton appartement ?

- Je te le montrerais demain ! Il est trop bien !

- Il n'y aurait pas un deuxième lit pour moi ?

Mon cœur se serra. J'étais si contente de quitter l'enfer quotidien de la vie en commun avec les deux pestes que j'avais oublié que Marina y resterait. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Non, mais j'ai un lit deux places…

- Et tu comptes avoir de la compagnie, susurras une voix près de mon oreille.

Je me retournais en colère.

- Black ! On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter les conversations des autres ?

- Non. Et tu n'as pas répondu à la question…

Je rougis instantanément sous le sous-entendu et bégayait de plus belle. Marina me sauva en prenant la parole.

- Une chose est sure… C'est que tu ne verras jamais la couleur de ses draps !

Ma bouche s'ouvrit bien grand. Tout comme celle de Sirius. J'entendis alors des rires s'élever et vis les deux autres Maraudeurs, riant sur leur chaise.

- Est-ce un défi, Marina ? Demanda Sirius.

- …

Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Ils me faisaient quoi là ? Je ne voulais pas que Sirius Black entre dans ma chambre ! Je fis de gros yeux à Marina pour ne pas accepter…

- Non, parce que je suis un Maraudeur…

- Maraudeur ou pas, elle ne te laissera jamais entrer !

Ca, c'est sur !

- Okay, tope là, dit Sirius en tendant la main.

- Marina… Ne fais pas ça… Suppliais je.

Si elle m'a entendu, elle n'en a pas pris compte. Je vis leur main se joindre mais juste avant de se toucher, Marina eut une hésitation.

- Tu as un mois, pas un jour de plus.

- D'accord. Si je gagne, tu chantes sous la pluie pendant une demie heure et bien sur à l'endroit de mon choix.

- Mais vous êtes malades tous les deux, criais je en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il est hors de question que tu entres dans ma chambre ! Et toi…

- Que dois je te rapporter pour te le prouver ?

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pénètre dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas… C'était le seul endroit où je me sentirais en sécurité alors si j'apprenais…

- Tu me diras ce qu'elle met sous son oreiller…

- Non, pas ça ! Hurlais je.

Mon coup d'éclat eut pour effet de les faire tous se taire.

- Je te croyais mon amie !

- Mais Lilou, tu es la meilleure en enchantement, je suis persuadée qu'il ne pourra pas entrer…

- Et s'il y arrive ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Je vis qu'elle avait enfin compris… Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Je me levais et partis pour mon appartement. Pendant un mois, j'allais être sur le qui-vive. Il était hors de question qu'il entre et qu'il voit sous mon oreiller cette photo que j'avais ensorcelée et qui me représentait riant avec James.

La première semaine de cours est toujours la plus éreintante. Il vous faut quitter le rythme tranquille des vacances pour retrouver celui harassant des huit heures de concentration. En plus, du nouvel emploi du temps, vous découvrez avec qui vous aurez à travailler pendant un an.

Et pour des Griffondor, rien de pire que les Serpentard… Alors quand pour un but pédagogique, le directeur a décidé que nos deux maisons devaient avoir le plus de cours en commun, j'ai eu envie de m'arracher les cheveux un par un. Comment deux groupes si totalement différents pourraient s'entendre ?! Le temps passé avec eux était rythmé par les concessions que nous devions faire alors qu'eux en profitaient…

C'était en plus sans compter les Maraudeurs qui faisaient tout pour les agacer. Bon d'accord, ça, c'était le bon coté. Mais malheureusement les serpents se vengeaient de tout cela et futés comme ils étaient, ils rendaient coup pour coup sur les premières années…

Dès le premier jour, nous avions eu les sermons sur les A.S.P.I.C.s de fin d'année, la tonne de travail et la farce des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient encore fait fort cette année, mais en bonne Préfète en Chef, je me devais de les réprimander. Chose qu'il m'aurait été impossible l'année précédente… Je laissais passer tant que je n'avais pas de preuves contre. Mais le vendredi, un élève de première année fut blessé par leur blague et je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps.

Je les trouvais ce soir là, étalés comme des pachas dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune.

- Vous trois ! Criais je en me plaçant devant eux.

- Oui, Ti bouchon, bailla Sirius.

Il se redressa pour me faire face, bientôt imité par ses deux amis. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois assis, face à moi, attendant de connaître le pourquoi de tout ceci.

- Un élève de première année a été blessé par une armure… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?!

- Non. Ca te dit quelque chose, Rémus ? Demanda Black.

- Non. Et toi, James ?

- Non, rien.

Je les regardais à tour de rôle. Ils étaient vraiment impossibles ! Je me passais la main dans les cheveux pour les ramener tous en arrière quand James ajouta avec un sourire :

- On t'a déjà dit que tu es franchement mignonne quand tu t'énerves ?

Je le regardais, sentant mes joues prendre feu petit à petit. Puis un sursaut de courage me saisit et avant d'avoir réfléchi, je répliquais.

- Désolée, d'être franchement laide en temps normal !

Sans un regard en arrière, je sortis de la pièce et m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. La phrase de James m'avait blessé au plus haut point. Je sais qu'il avait dit cela avec pour unique but de me faire taire mais… Il m'avait blessé.

Marina arriva peu de temps après.

- Ca va, Lilou ?

- Moui, chouinais je. Je savais que je ne lui plaisais pas mais l'entendre…

- Il a dit que tu étais mignonne…

- Quand je m'énervais… Ce qui est très rare !

Elle grimaça, en s'installant sur mon lit à mes cotés. Je soupirais avant de reprendre d'une petite voix.

- Il n'a pas tord… Regarde comment je m'habille… Et puis mes cheveux sont tout abîmés… dis je en me levant pour lui montrer avec le plus grand abattement mes affaires trop grandes et mes cheveux.

- Dans deux semaines, il y a une sortie à Pré Au Lard ! On pourrait aller chez le coiffeur !?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas d'argent pour cela. Il faut que j'économise pour les cadeaux de noël…

Mes parents me donnaient ce qu'ils appelaient de l'argent de poche tous les mois et ce que moi j'appelais l'argent de la honte. Je savais pertinemment que ma mère insistait auprès de mon père pour qu'il m'envoie quelque chose. Elle culpabilisait de le laisser me battre, enfin c'est ce que j'espérais.

- Alors ce sera mon cadeau en avance ! s'écria Marina, satisfaite de son idée.

- C'est beaucoup trop, hasardais je.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir lancé ce défi à Black. Je m'en veux, tu sais.

- D'accord pour le coiffeur mais j'en paie la moitié !

Elle avait souri et nous avions passé le reste de la soirée à parler comme lors de nos vacances toutes les deux. J'étais heureuse que ce retour à Poudlard n'ait pas modifié cela.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou !!!  
Eh oui, c'est encore et toujours moi :D**

**Anne laure : Ce n'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre que tu sauras si Sirius a vu la photo...  
Leonie : J'espère que ça te passionera toujours autant ;)**

**A samedi prochain  
E**

* * *

Le lendemain, nous réveillâmes dans mon lit. Finalement le sommeil avait eu raison de nous et de notre conversation. Je partis prendre ma douche, prenant le temps de m'inspecter dans le miroir. Je n'avais franchement rien de bien… Les mots de James étaient encore frais dans mon esprit. J'enfilais un gros pull et un vieux jean. De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre.

Quand je retournais dans la chambre, Marina fixait un point au loin. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, à un tel point qu'elle sursauta quand je lui touchais le bras.

- Lilou ! Je ne t'avais pas vu revenir !

- Je vois ça !

- Je vais prendre ma douche et on va manger ?

Je l'attrapais par le bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Marina ? Demandais je.

Elle dégagea son bras.

- Je me disais que j'avais beaucoup de vêtements. Et que tu faisais la même taille que moi… ou presque. Au pire on envoie quelques sorts pour les élargir là où il y en a besoin… répondit elle en fixant ses chaussures.

- Et ? L'encourageais je.

- On pourrait… En quelque sorte… Te relooker.

- Quoi ? Coassais je.

- Bah quand tu auras une belle coupe de cheveux, tu pourrais arrêter de porter tes trucs informes… Ton père ne le saurait jamais et toi tu serais contente…

Je lui souris avant de sauter dans ses bras. Elle était définitivement ma meilleure amie. Je la serrais un peu plus fort avant de la pousser vers la salle de bain. Dans deux semaines, une nouvelle Lily Evans ferait son apparition et il me tardait déjà d'y être !

Une fois toutes les deux prêtes, nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, heureuse à la perspective de devenir plus 'mignonne', d'enfin sortir de la masse des anonymes.

- Salut ! Lança Andrea. Bien dormies ?

- Oui.

Avec Marina, nous prîmes place en face d'elles deux, surprises du silence d'Eva. Je rapprochais les céréales tout en saisissant un bol.

- Tu ne devrais pas Lily, murmura Eva.

Je stoppais tous mes mouvements pour la regarder. De quoi parlait elle ?

- Tu es déjà bien assez en chair comme ça… continua t elle sur le même ton.

J'avais blanchi sous l'insulte, momentanément incapable de répliquer.

- T'es vraiment qu'une peau de vache, Eva, hurla Marina en se levant. Lily est aussi fine que nous mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la rabaisser ! Faudrait que tu m'expliques !

- Elle n'arrête pas de manger ! C'est écoeurant !

- Bah oui, mais elle, elle fait du sport ! Elle ne passe pas son temps à critiquer les gens dans leur dos.

Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Marina. Tout le monde nous regardait et ma timidité revenait au grand galop.

- Calmez vous, tentais je.

- Oh toi, la coincée ! Tais toi ! s'écria Andrea à mon encontre.

- C'est vrai, Lily ! Au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur nous et les Maraudeurs, tu devrais aller te regarder dans une glace !

Sa dernière remarque me glaça le sang. Elle savait toujours taper là où ça faisait le plus mal… Elle avait du voir la veille, James me dire que j'étais… J'inspirais un grand coup. Je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de voir que tout cela me touchait. Je retins Marina qui avait tenté de se dégager.

- Une chose est sure. C'est que moi, je ne méprise pas les autres contrairement à toi ! Répondis je le plus calmement possible.

Sur ces mots, nous étions parties sous les regards intéressés des autres élèves. Tout cela alimenterait les rumeurs… Les gens se moqueraient sans doute de moi… Mais le plus dur venait de ce sentiment de trahison. Eva avait été une amie, et elle n'hésitait pas à retourner contre moi ce que je lui avais confié, à taper où elle savait que ça ferait mal.

J'entraînais à ma suite Marina vers les cuisines où nous mangeâmes en silence. De la journée, nous n'avons pas reparlé de cet incident. Il était maintenant officiel que nous n'étions plus amies toutes les quatre. C'était à la fois soulageant et effrayant. Soulageant parce que nous n'en pouvions plus des deux autres mais nous avions peur de leur vengeance. Nous ne pouvions sortir indemne de ce genre de choses…

Le soir durant ma ronde je repensais à tout cela. Aux filles qu'Eva avait humiliées pour l'unique raison qu'elles l'avaient dérangée ou légèrement bousculée… Elle s'acharnait dessus, jusqu'à ce que sa victime s'effondre en larmes…

Tout d'un coup une main s'abattit sur mon épaule…

- Lily, que fais tu là ?

Tout en tachant de reprendre mon calme, je me tournais vers James qui me souriait faiblement. Il semblait si triste à cet instant que j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras… Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de me faire rougir bien évidemment. Je me reculais tout en cachant mon visage.

- Je fais ma ronde… Je devrais te mettre une retenue…

J'avais l'impression d'houspiller un enfant qui ce serait fait prendre en train de faire une bêtise. Je l'avais déjà vu tenter de convaincre un Préfet de ne pas lui mettre de punition. Ca avait si drôle que je m'étais esclaffée, attirant sur moi leur regard. Je me rappelle que j'avais baissé le regard pour partir le plus loin d'eux…

- Oh…

Il ne semblait pas plus affecté que cela. Pas d'excuse minable, de sourire enjôleur rien que cette onomatopée lancée sans enthousiasme. J'aurais aimé le voir plus virulent pour éviter une retenue… L'entendre me dire des blagues ou me raconter une histoire abracadabrante comme ils en avaient le secret avec Sirius… Au lieu de cela, il restait planter devant moi, silencieux. Je le regardais pensive.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Demandais je sans réfléchir.

Pourquoi avais je demandé cela ?! Qu'allais je donc bien pouvoir lui dire ?! Il cligna des yeux, cessant de fixer un point par-dessus mon épaule, revenant ainsi à la réalité avant de me répondre.

- Oui.

Sa réponse avait été brève comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Je repris donc ma ronde avec James à mes cotés qui ne prononçait pas un mot. J'aurais sans doute du me sentir mal à l'aise mais j'étais bien. Comme si chaque chose était à sa place. Nous ne croisâmes aucun élève ce soir et j'en fus ravie. Comment aurais je expliqué la présence d'un Maraudeur ?

Surtout à mes cotés… Je me sentais si insignifiante que rien que sa présence dans le même couloir que moi paraissait déplacée. Si seulement j'avais eu le caractère d'Eva ou l'hardiesse d'Andrea… J'aurais pu au moins lui parler de cette première semaine de cours, ou de choses plus frivoles.

Nous n'avions pas parlé. Je me contentais de lui faire signe pour lui indiquer quand tourner mais jamais nos voix ne brisèrent le silence. Seul l'écho de nos pas, de ses pas, m'indiquait que je n'étais pas seule.

Il me laissa devant la porte de mon appartement et me promit d'un rapide hochement de tête de rentrer directement à la Tour Griffondor. Qu'avait il donc bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il perde son éclat ? Parce que, pour moi, il brillait par son intelligence et son humour. Pas toujours très fin, il faut le dire, mais au moins il mettait de l'animation.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu au bout du couloir, j'entrais dans mon appartement. Mais mes pensées restaient tournées vers lui.

Avec Marina, nous avions bien remarqué qu'Eva et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : ils avaient rompu. Maintenant quelles en avaient été les conditions exactes… En public, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait mal. Ils souriaient toujours autant et avaient repris leurs habitudes sans exception aucune.

Mais je n'étais plus une amie d'Eva. Bien qu'au vu de la facilité avec laquelle je l'avais fait sortir de ma vie, je doutai qu'elle eut été à un moment une amie. Peut être plutôt un modèle. Le genre de filles que j'aurais aimé être avec une vie assurément plus rose que la mienne. Mais voilà, j'avais ouvert les yeux et ma vie bien qu'imparfaite était préférable.

Et voilà que Potter débarquait, sans sa lumière intérieure qui me l'avait fait remarquer quelques années auparavant. Nous étions en septième année, je lui parlais enfin mais il n'avait plus ce que j'aimais tant chez lui. Eva devait être l'instigatrice de cette rupture et lui la pauvre victime.

Je regardais un moment par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

- Pourquoi elle, James ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu la choisisse, elle ? Me murmurais je à moi-même.

Et dire, que deux mois plus tôt je pensais que leur couple durerait longtemps… Je me déshabillais, observant avec satisfaction que mes dernières traces de coups seraient bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Je m'allongeais et m'endormis aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller, la tête remplie d'images de James…

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en pensant déjà à lui. C'était une véritable obsession ! Je secouais la tête pour la faire fuir. Que je pouvais être ridicule ! Il ne m'aurait jamais vu s'il n'était pas sorti avec Eva, et il ne me voit maintenant que comme une amie. Et encore, avec une amie, on a des conversations…

Je pris ma douche et enfilais mes affaires avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Les cours ne commençaient pas tout de suite mais je savais que Marina serait déjà à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'ambiance du dortoir… Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, mis à part me lever tôt moi aussi pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Bonjour Lily ! S'écria t elle en me voyant entrer.

- Coucou Marina ! Comment as-tu dormi ?

- Ma foi, très bien…

Je lui souris gentiment avant de regrouper autour de moi le nécessaire pour un bon petit déjeuner. L'autre avantage à déjeuner plus tôt était que les deux autres, Eva et Andrea, n'étaient pas là. Je pouvais ainsi manger à ma guise et Marina pouvait mal se tenir sans qu'elles ne se sentent obliger de nous critiquer.

- Je suis déçu, Ti Bouchon…

Je sursautais, renversant quelques gouttes de lait sur la table. Je reposais le broc pour me tourner vers ma droite où se tenaient les Maraudeurs au grand complet.

- Et de quoi ? Demandais je en essuyant.

- Tu ne me salues pas… Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai dormi… Tu me brises le cœur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je sentais mes joues chauffées au point que je posais mes mains dessus. Je poussais un grognement que j'espérais plein de sous entendus parfaitement intelligibles pour lui et retournais à la préparation de mon festin… Mais c'était sans compter son acharnement.

- Je ne comprends pas encore ce langage… Tu le comprends toi, James ?

- Non.

Je levais les yeux pour tomber dans les siens qui me fixaient avec intensité et humour.

- Alors, Ti Bouchon, si tu nous le répétais dans une langue plus… 'compréhensible' par le commun des sorciers ?

Je le foudroyais du regard. Je serrais les mâchoires, m'armant de courage.

- Cela signifiait que je ne vois pas pourquoi je te saluerais puisque tu continues à m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule. Que je ne vois pas pourquoi je demanderais si tu as bien dormi et je n'ai pas envie de savoir avec qui. Quant à ton cœur, Black, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être brisé et encore moins par une fille !

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de conclure, les joues en feu :

- Ca te convient ?

Fermement décidée à mettre fin à la conversation, je m'adressais à Marina du ton le plus calme que je pouvais.

- Peux tu me passer la confiture, quand tu auras fini avec ?

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement très surprise de mon coup d'éclat mais aussi fière. Depuis si longtemps elle me répétait que je devais m'imposer. Que je ne devais pas hésiter à dire ce que je pensais aux gens qui m'importunaient. La seule chose qu'elle ne pensait surement pas possible, était que je le fasse aux Maraudeurs…

- Tu te rends compte, reprit Sirius, qu'en une seule phrase tu as plus parlé qu'en un mois ?

Je soupirais. Il était vraiment impossible comme type. Mais pourquoi avait il décidé de…

Je stoppais mes réflexions, en voyant Eva et Andrea entrer dans la Grande Salle. L'œil noir que nous lançait la première ne m'indiquait rien de bon et le petit sourire en coin de la seconde confirmait mon impression. Je pris des croissants, une serviette et sans nous être concertées, avec Marina, nous nous levâmes dans un parfait ensemble.

Une fois que nous fûmes suffisamment loin, je demandais à Marina d'un ton que je voulais détacher.

- Au fait, des nouvelles du pari que tu as fait avec Sirius ?

Elle me toucha le bras.

- Je suis réellement désolée pour cela. S'il y arrive, je lui dirais de se taire…

Se taire… Je ne sais pas si Black était capable de ce genre de choses… Surtout qu'il semblait aimer me taquiner et là, il aurait matière…

Les cours furent comme à leur habitude assommant, que ce soit par leur contenu que par la quantité de travail que les professeurs nous donnaient. En entrant dans la Salle Commune de notre maison, je me laissais tomber de toute ma hauteur sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

- Je déteste déjà les cours, s'écria Marina en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Marina était loin d'être une bonne élève et avait besoin de beaucoup travailler pour parvenir à un niveau satisfaisant. Je l'encourageais de mon mieux mais il est vrai que le rythme que nous imposaient les professeurs était usant et décourageant à bien des égards.

Alors que Marina fermait les yeux et se pinçait l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, je vis les Maraudeurs entrer puis Sirius se diriger vers nous sans la moindre hésitation. Il s'assit dans le canapé avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Marina de sa transe.

- Alors les filles, pas trop déprimées ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Marina. De quoi parlait il ?

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je vais tout de même poser la question… Pourquoi serions nous déprimées ?

- Bah, je ne suis pas venu vous parler…

Je pouffais de rire suite à la grimace de Marina et m'enfonçais plus profondément dans mon fauteuil.

- C'est vrai que tes bêtises nous manquaient atrocement, répondit elle sarcastiquement.

Il souriait doucement.

- Au fait, peut être pourriez vous m'expliquer votre fuite de ce matin…

- Ce n'était pas réellement une fuite… Plutôt une prévention… corrigea Marina d'un air pensif.

Sirius était tourné vers elle, prêt à entendre la raison de tout cela mais elle avait décidé de le faire patienter. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de lui dire, après tout cela ne le concernait pas. Je le voyais détailler du regard le visage de mon amie. S'en rendait elle compte ? Je pense que son attitude intriguait le Maraudeur, maintenant à savoir si c'était une bonne chose…

Après un coup d'œil à ma montre, je partis pour ma ronde comme maintenant un jour sur trois, lançant un 'à demain' à Marina mais auquel Black répondit aussi. Il ne me fallut pas cinq minutes pour trouver James adossé à un mur, l'air comme toujours absent. Je me plantais devant lui.

- Là encore, je devrais te mettre une retenue, dis je doucement.

- Et là encore, on peut faire ta ronde tous les deux…

J'avais esquissé un vague sourire avant de repartir. Mes joues étaient en feu, mon estomac dans un état pitoyable. Il m'avait attendu dans ce couloir pour passer du temps avec moi. Je fis taire cette petite voix qui me complimentait sur cette 'avancée' entre nous. Bientôt il fut de nouveau à ma hauteur mais contrairement à la fois précédente, il entama la conversation.

Il parla de ses vacances, évitant de parler des moments passés avec Eva. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait eu. Pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais au lieu de cela je l'écoutais et priais pour que, là encore, aucun élève ne fut sur notre chemin.

Je ne prononçais que quelques mots de temps en temps, juste pour l'encourager à continuer. J'aimais le son de sa voix, ses intonations douces. Ca me changeait des cris que poussait mon père pour un rien… Je souriais de l'entendre me confier des anecdotes plutôt personnelles. J'étais à l'aise pour la première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre que Marina et je savourais cette sensation.

Sans s'être concertés, il m'accompagna tous les soirs et je crus que mon cœur allait exploser quand nous rencontrâmes des élèves. Nous les avions entendu au loin et je m'étais retournée affolée vers James.

- Je t'attends là, avait il murmuré.

J'avais continué mon chemin pour voir deux serdaigles, se bécotant dans un coin. Cette scène me mit mal à l'aise. Ma timidité revenait à grand pas, aussi quand, après avoir gentiment tapoté sur l'épaule du garçon, il se retourna pour me faire face, je pris peur. Je vis James commencer à sortir de sa cachette, sans doute à cause de mon geste de défense…

Que je pouvais détester réagir ainsi au quart de tour. Les gens les plus intelligents comprenaient, ou se doutaient, que j'étais battue, alors que les moins pensaient ainsi avoir un avantage sur moi… Je me ressaisis bien vite tout en faisant un geste discret à James pour ne pas qu'il intervienne.

- Vous ne devriez pas être là ! 10 points en moins pour votre maison !

Autant la fille rougissait, autant son petit ami serrait des poings. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller qu'ils restent bien contre lui…

- Tu devrais te trouver un copain, Evans. Ca ferait du bien à ton…

Je ne le laissais pas finir, plaquant ma baguette sur sa gorge.

- 10 points en moins pour insolence…

L'affaire fut vite réglée et après avoir perdu encore trente points, sa petite amie le tira par le bras pour le faire taire et le reconduire dans leur salle commune. Je fixais mes pieds, tachant de reprendre le contrôle des battements de mon cœur quand la voix de James s'éleva.

- Bah dis donc… Je dirais à Sirius de se méfier la prochaine fois qu'il veut t'embêter…

J'avais souris doucement avant de partir pour terminer ma ronde. Nous marchâmes en silence. Je ne sais à quoi il pensait, mais de mon coté je profitais tout simplement de sa présence à mes cotés.

Le samedi de la sortie à Pré Au Lard arriva rapidement. Marina était si heureuse de m'entraîner chez le coiffeur que son excitation me gagnait à mon tour. Je la rejoignis dans notre salle commune où je la trouvais maugréant dans sa barbe.

- Que se passe t il ? Hasardais je.

- Je voulais te prêter mon haut ivoire… Celui que tu aimes tant mais… Pas moyen de le retrouver !

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tentais je. Je le mettrais un autre jour.

J'étais vraiment nerveuse à l'idée de tous ces changements. Comment réagirais les autres ? Peut être se moqueront ils de moi… Je la vis partir comme une flèche vers son dortoir criant des 'mais oui, je sais !' comme une litanie.

- Il lui arrive quoi, Ti Bouchon ?

Je souriais sans quitter du regard l'escalier par lequel elle avait disparu. Les Maraudeurs verraient eux aussi le changement… Arrêtera t il de m'appeler Ti Bouchon ? Et James, continuera t il à me parler comme il le fait ? Peut être flirtera t il avec moi ? Le rouge me monta aux joues à cette pensée. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'en serait rien. Parce que si c'était le cas, cela signifierait qu'il me cataloguait comme les autres filles, et je désirais être plus.

- Pourquoi tu rougis, Ti Bouchon ? Susurra Sirius à mon oreille. Aurais tu eu une idée coquine…

Je me retournais enfin vers lui. Il m'énervait à prendre un malin plaisir à… à… à me taquiner ! Ne pouvait il pas être sérieux, ou gentil et sans ironie pour une fois ?!

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Black. Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi !

- Pourquoi ? Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien…

Je serrais les mâchoires, incapable de me défendre plus. Je sentais mes yeux s'embuer de larmes mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer combien il me blessait. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris avec Eva et Andrea, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas laisser apparaître ses émotions.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- D'après toi ! M'écriais je, faisant sursauter tous les élèves présents dans la pièce. J'en ai marre qu'on me traite de grosse !

- Mais je…

- Tais toi ! En vérité tu n'es pas mieux qu'Eva et Andrea ! Toujours à me rabaisser ! A croire que ça vous excite !

- Lilou…

Je fis face à Marina qui s'était approchée de moi sans que je ne l'entende. Elle semblait si peinée qu'un sanglot m'échappa, suivi d'un second et bientôt je me transformais en fontaine, relâchant par la même occasion toutes les tensions que j'avais accumulées dans ma famille et à la rentrée.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius en me prenant dans ses bras. Je te promets que ce n'était pas pour être méchant. C'est juste que je trouvais ça mignon… Et puis j'ai toujours la mauvaise habitude de donner des surnoms aux gens que j'aime bien…

- Pas qu'à eux…

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de James. Quel spectacle désolant je devais être… Je repoussais Sirius et m'essuyais les yeux du revers de la main en esquissant un vague sourire. Chaque année, je faisais une crise de larmes à peu près à cette époque, Marina avait décidé que c'était bon pour moi et elle m'y encourageait afin de m'enlever un poids… Mais normalement je faisais ça à l'abri des regards…

- Allez Lilou, on file ! Dit Marina avec entrain. A ce soir, les garçons !

Elle m'avait tiré dans son sillage sur une bonne distance avant que je réussisse à oublier ce fâcheux incident qui devait avoir fait diminuer ma cote auprès de James… Maintenant à faible, il pouvait ajouter pleurnicharde…

Chez le coiffeur, je me laissais entièrement aux bons soins du professionnel, ne répondant que vaguement à ses questions quant à mes gouts. Marina, par contre, donnait son avis et discutait énormément avec lui pendant que je regardais mes cheveux tomber sur le sol, coupés de moitié. Le résultat était saisissant. Mes cheveux si longs, encadraient maintenant mon visage en un carré dégradé. Les soins qu'ils avaient eu les rendaient brillants, souples et doux…

En retournant vers le château, Marina me fit enfiler ma capuche pour que tout soit découvert qu'au moment du dîner. Nous nous enfermâmes alors dans mon appartement pour choisir ma tenue. Nous avions choisi simplement un jean avec ce petit haut ivoire que j'aimais tant. S'excusant brusquement, Marina disparut et ne revint qu'un quart d'heure après suivi de Sirius qui lui demandait ce qui se passait.

Une fois dans le salon de l'appartement des préfets, il releva la tête et me vit enfin. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau… Je rougis de plaisir en voyant son admiration et je crus que j'allais m'étouffer sous les compliments qu'il me fit par la suite. Pour la première fois, je me sentais belle et, pourquoi pas, désirable.

- Mademoiselle, accepteriez vous de m'accompagner dans la Grande Salle, demanda Sirius en faisant une pirouette devant moi.

Je pouffais de rire, avant de faire une révérence en lui répondant par l'affirmative. Il me tendit son bras que je fixais un moment avant de comprendre.

- Tu ne veux pas me prendre le bras ?

- Je…

C'est juste que je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de geste familier avec quelqu'un de l'autre sexe. Même mon père ne m'avait que très rarement pris dans ses bras et maintenant seuls ses coups me touchaient. Déjà ce matin, dans la salle commune, quand il m'avait étreint, je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise mais j'étais si troublée que je n'y avais pas réfléchis plus que ça. Mais là…

N'attendant pas que je m'explique, il me saisit la main et la posa sur son bras. Finalement rien de mal n'allait m'arriver, surtout avec lui à mes cotés… Je relevais le visage vers le sien, surprise. Pourquoi me sentais je si en confiance avec lui ? Serais je que… Non, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui… A moins que…

Nous atteignîmes la Grande Salle sans que je ne trouve une explication logique à tout cela. Je vis tous les visages se tourner vers nous trois. Tout d'abord ceux de Eva et Andrea qui reflétaient un mélange de surprise et d'agacement. Puis celui de James, qui me souriait tranquillement de sa place, créant un désordre dans mon cœur. Je pris place juste en face de lui, à coté de Sirius. Voilà, la nouvelle Lily Evans a fait son apparition, en espérant qu'elle ne disparaisse pas tout de suite…

La discussion roulait d'un sujet à l'autre. Je ne prononçais pas un mot, me contentant de les écouter discourir sur le nouveau balai à la mode, avant que le sujet de Voldemort ne fasse son apparition, alourdissant l'atmosphère entre nous. J'aimais cette conversation, mais je n'osais parler, hochant seulement parfois la tête pour approuver. Brusquement à la fin du repas, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme.

- Excusez nous les filles, mais nous avons des affaires de Maraudeurs à traiter, annonça Sirius cérémonieusement.

- A plus tard, répondit distraitement Marina.

Une fois finie, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Tour Griffondor pour nous installer dans les canapés et discuter de cette journée. Il me tardait de confier à Marina mes impressions, comparer nos points de vue sur la réaction des autres élèves. Je me sentais pour la première fois bien dans mon corps et j'eus presque envie de le crier à la face de la terre.

- Alors, Lily, tu te déguises maintenant ?

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait lancé cette pique gratuite et assassine, pourtant nous le fîmes. Eva et Andrea se tenaient à quelques pas derrière nous, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Inutile d'avoir pris des cours de divination pour savoir que la suite n'allait pas être agréable et spécialement pour moi ! J'aimerais bien qu'elle m'explique d'où venait le problème ! Mais le savait elle, elle-même ?

- Que veux tu, Eva ? S'écria Marina toutes griffes dehors.

- Oh rien, je veux voir de plus près cette nouvelle…

Elle eut alors un rictus dédaigneux et un geste de la main qui montrait bien à quel point elle me méprisait. Je serrais les points, décidée à ne pas m'emporter.

- Lily Evans. Et tu espères quoi ? Qu'un gars pose enfin les yeux sur toi ?

Son rire s'éleva dans le couloir bientôt suivi de celui d'Andrea. Cette dernière n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis le temps et ne cessait de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je me sentais de plus en plus gênée par l'examen qu'elle me faisait passer.

- Elle croit peut être que Sirius Black va avoir pour elle plus que de la pitié… Murmura Andrea.

- Un Maraudeur ? S'intéresser à ELLE ? hoqueta Eva entre deux rires. Même pas en rêve !

Elles avaient réussi. Elles avaient gâché ma journée par leurs remarques acerbes. Je n'avais plus envie de voir du monde, je voulais aller me cacher. Même la perspective de rejoindre les Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune comme ils l'avaient proposé me semblait désuète. Je repris donc mon chemin, mais je tournais vers la droite pour prendre la sortie et me promener dans le parc.

- Allez, Lilou. Ne les écoute pas, elles sont méchantes. Rappelle toi comment a réagi Sirius, ou encore James…

- Tu crois qu'il n'éprouve que de la pitié pour moi ?

En posant cette question je ne savais pas très bien si elle attendait une réponse mais surtout à qui ce 'il' se rapportait. James ? Sirius ? J'étais perdue. Et contrairement à d'habitude, je ne savais pas comment me remettre en selle.

- Lilou, allons les rejoindre dans la Tour. Ne laisse pas cette langue de vipère gâcher ce que nous avons.

J'esquissais un léger sourire avant de la suivre. Elle avait raison après tout. Les deux chipies n'avaient passé leurs dernières années qu'à dénigrer les autres sans se préoccuper de savoir si leur comportement était bien vu des autres. Oh oui, elles étaient populaires et j'avais été heureuse pendant longtemps d'être considérée comme une de leur amie. Mais avec le recul, cette amitié là ne valait pas une cacahuète. Elles n'avaient même jamais été assez dignes de confiance pour que je leur confie mes problèmes…

Lorsque le portrait pivota, les voix des Maraudeurs me vinrent aux oreilles aussitôt suivies par ceux plus venimeux d'Eva. Peut être avaient ils de la pitié pour moi, mais je pouvais bien en profiter un peu, non ?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde,  
Voila le chapitre 5 de ce défi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Anne Laure : Tu avais raison, Eva continue de lui gacher la vie mais tu vas voir qu'il y a plus de bons cotés que de mauvais.  
Charlou : Voila la suite. LA semaine prochaine ce sera le dernier chapitre (et oui, déjà)  
Tania : comme promis, la suite...  
Biram : Ne t'en fais pas, Lily ne va plus se laisser faire... Mais pas tout de suite.**

**Bon week-end et à samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre  
E**

* * *

Rémus fut le premier à nous voir. Il nous fit signe de venir tandis que les deux autres débattaient avec passion. Marina prit place à coté de Sirius, me laissant, pour unique place, celle à coté de James. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'asseoir. Il se tourna vers moi un instant et me sourit. Mon cœur s'affola alors que mes joues prenaient feu. Que mes réactions pouvaient m'agacer !

Les autres filles recevaient des tonnes de compliments et ne réagissaient pas où tout simplement en haussant élégamment un sourcil. Et moi, à peine un sourire, et hop madame est aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! Je reportais mon attention sur mes mains, tentant de penser à autre chose que la proximité de James. Mon regard tomba alors sur sa jambe, toute proche de la mienne… Mes joues virèrent au rouge pompier tout cela pour une jambe !

- Ca va ?

Je sursautais et en me redressant je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. La plupart des filles préféraient les yeux clairs mais elles ne devaient jamais avoir vu les siens. Je baissais le visage tout en hochant la tête.

- Tu es sure ? Insista t il.

- Oui, oui.

- C'est à cause de la lettre que tu as reçue ce matin ?

Je me raidis. Comment avait il pu remarquer que j'avais reçu une lettre et surtout qu'elle m'avait à ce point contrariée. Je tentais de sourire, consciente que je devais plutôt grimacer qu'autre chose.

- C'est juste une lettre de mes parents…

Un silence accompagna cette révélation. Quand j'avais ouvert l'enveloppe ce matin, mes mains avaient tremblé et mon estomac s'était serré. Ma rentrée du mois de septembre n'avait réellement pas plut à mon père et il s'était fait une joie de me prévenir qu'à Noël mon insolence serait punie… J'étais à peine partie que je souhaitais déjà ne pas y retourner, que Poudlard était mieux même s'il fallait fréquenter des gens tels qu'Eva et Andrea.

- Lily, tu sais tu peux me parler…

- Pour te dire quoi ? Que mon père prépare déjà ses poings pour mon retour en Décembre !

J'avais parlé le plus bas possible mais je savais qu'il avait perçu toute ma peur. Il s'était rapproché de moi, collant son épaule à la mienne.

- Pourquoi ne restes tu pas ici ? demanda t il doucement.

- Parce que ce sera pire quand je retournerais là bas… Et puis, Marina rentre chez elle…

- Tu pourrais peut être aller en vacances chez elle…

Je le regardais maintenant, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il voulait tant que je ne rentre pas chez moi. Avait il pitié comme le disait Eva ou se faisait il du soucis ?

- Tu as pitié de moi, c'est ça ? Lui demandais je en penchant la tête sur le coté.

L'expression de son visage se modifia un quart de seconde, sans que je n'ai le temps de savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

- Pourquoi aurais je pitié de toi ?

- Je peux te donner tout un tas de raisons…

- Mais pas une seule ne sera vraie, répliqua t il fermement.

Je vis alors un mouvement par-dessus son épaule. Eva et Andrea venaient de descendre de leur dortoir, dans des tenues très différentes de celles qu'elles portaient peu de temps auparavant dans le couloir. Elles me fixèrent d'un regard noir, avant de s'éloigner en ondulant des hanches. Tous les garçons de la Salle Commune suivaient le balancement sexy…

- Ti bouchon ?!

Je grognais à l'entente de ce surnom, mais au moins j'étais revenue à l'instant présent où James me fixait comme pour scruter mon âme.

- C'est vrai que les deux pestes vous ont pris la tête après le diner ?

Je jetais un regard médusé à Marina qui ne savait plus comment se mettre. Qu'avait elle donc pu lui raconter ? Et surtout pourquoi l'avait elle fait ?!

- Oui.

- Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce qu'elles racontent. Ce ne sont que des jalouses !

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe devant cette affirmation si tranchée.

- C'est pour ça que tu crois que j'ai pitié de toi ? Me demanda James.

Je hochais la tête incapable de le regarder ou encore de lui parler.

- C'est d'elles que j'ai pitié ! s'écria t il. Elles sont comme des coquilles vides, à savoir même si elles ont un cœur.

Il me saisit par le menton pour que je lui fasse face et que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Lily... A ta place beaucoup aurait cessé de se battre mais toi non. Tu es plus forte que pas mal d'élèves dans cette salle et pourtant nous sommes chez les courageux ! Alors cesse de croire que nous pourrions avoir pitié de toi !

J'esquissais un faible sourire tout en rougissant de la position dans laquelle nous étions. S'il savait à quel point ses mots avaient touché mon cœur…

Les jours suivants furent identiques aux autres. Je portais ma robe de sorcière qui ne me permettait pas de me distinguer des autres. Je suivais les cours avec application cachant même parfois mon ennui derrière un sourire de façade. Je motivais Marina autant que je pouvais tout en ne perdant pas de vue mes révisions.

En gros, une routine s'était installée assez rapidement au château dont celle de mes rondes. Je n'en faisais plus aucune, seule. A chaque fois, je retrouvais James au même endroit et nous reprenions la conversation de la dernière fois comme si nous venions de nous quitter.

Je prenais de plus en plus d'assurance avec lui, et je voyais bien qu'il appréciait de me voir détendue à ses cotés. Mais je n'allais pas plus en avant dans mes réflexions, craignant une méprise qui pourrait s'avérer douloureuse. Nos discussions étaient badines et s'accompagnaient parfois de longs silences mais j'étais heureuse. Oui, sans aucun doute possible, heureuse.

Un soir, forte de mes avancées, ou plutôt du recul de ma timidité, j'osais emporter les multiplettes. Je les tenais fermement dans ma poche, cherchant le bon moment pour les lui donner. Mais ce soir là, je ne pus m'y résoudre. En rentrant dans ma chambre, j'avais contemplé de longues minutes ma main aux jointures blanchies sous l'effort, me maudissant de n'avoir pu faire quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Il avait fallut attendre deux autres rondes pour que j'aie enfin le courage de les sortir de ma poche et de les lui tendre. Nous étions assis sur un banc de Tour d'Astronomie, observant le ciel étonnamment dégagé quand je les avais déposé sur ses genoux, incapable de parler pour accompagner ce geste.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il me regarda avec un léger sourire cherchant sans doute sur mon visage la réponse. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de me tourner vers les étoiles et de lui dire, rougissante :

- Des multiplettes.

Ma voix s'était cassée. Je n'avais pu continuer espérant qu'il comprenne tout le reste de lui-même et qu'il ne veuille pas me faire parler. J'avais décidément beaucoup trop d'espoir.

- Je le vois bien, riait il. Mais pourquoi me les donnes tu ?

- Je les ai acheté lors du match de Quidditch…

Je l'entendis pousser un 'Oh' sans qu'il ne soit suivi d'aucun mot ou encore d'aucun geste. Je observais le ciel avec tant d'application que j'en avais mal aux yeux mais bientôt la curiosité fut la plus forte. Je jetais un coup d'œil discrètement dans sa direction pour le trouver fixant les multiplettes d'un air songeur. Il les fit tourner dans ses mains. Y voyait il plus que de l'amitié ?

Je rougis à cette pensée et retournais à ma contemplation. Et s'il croyait que… Il n'aurait pas tord mais peut être alors cesserait il de me parler… Il… Mes pensées, de plus en plus chaotiques et paniquantes, furent interrompues par un merci et un baiser. Oh un baiser sur la joue mais un baiser tout de même !!! Je baissais la tête cachant mon visage derrière mes cheveux que je trouvais pour l'occasion bien trop courts.

- C'est gentil, ajouta t il doucement.

- Tu m'avais dit que le début était super… Et je savais que…

Je n'osais pas finir ma phrase craignant de raviver de mauvais souvenirs en prononçant ce prénom maudit.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne veux pas parler d'elle ? Me demanda t il, intrigué.

- Je ne veux pas te rendre plus triste… dis je en suffocant de mon audace.

- Pourquoi parler d'elle me rendrait triste ?

- …

- Et puis qui a dit que j'étais triste ?!

- Je croyais que…

- Que croyais tu, Lily ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, des petits frissons remontèrent le long de mon dos. J'aimais l'entendre dans sa bouche. Je parvenais même à l'apprécier, à oublier la façon dont le hurlait mon père avant de me frapper.

- C'est moi qui est rompu, continua t il sachant très bien que je ne répondrais pas. J'en avais assez de son égoïsme, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis sorti avec elle…

Je le regardais maintenant sans aucune gêne, penchant la tête sur le coté comme pour mettre mes neurones en contact afin de savoir comment il avait pu rester avec elle deux mois… Non, plus de deux mois, s'il la trouvait égoïste.

- Je croyais que tu étais amoureux… murmurais je peu sure de vouloir être entendue.

- Je le pensais aussi… Mais je me suis trompé à priori.

Aussitôt cela dit, nous étions rentrés en silence. Je ne cessais de lui jeter des coups d'œil pour voir sa réaction suite à notre conversation mais aussi pour avoir un semblant de réponse à ce qui me tracassait tant : pourquoi était il resté si longtemps avec elle s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux. ? Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Loin de là, après tout cela nous avait permis de nous connaître, enfin de nous parler.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'avais enfin réalisé toutes les révélations de la soirée. Les multiplettes, la rupture de Eva et James… Que j'étais pressée d'en parler avec Marina ! Mais l'occasion ne se présenta que plusieurs jours après cette soirée. En effet, les Maraudeurs passaient beaucoup de temps avec nous et nous en profitions toutes les deux…

Elle parlait maintenant avec Sirius sur un ton civilisé. Il ne lui lançait plus de piques assassines et l'avait, à première vue, catalogué différemment qu'au début. Leurs premières conversations avaient été remplies de silences gênés puis Marina en avait eu assez et avait joué la franchise :

- Black, si tu pouvais être intelligent deux minutes et cesser de me considérer comme une dinde, je t'en serais très reconnaissante !

- Ah oui, et comment veux tu que je te considère, alors ?!

- Comme un être humain, ça serait cool ! Ce n'est pas parce que je trainais avec Eva que je suis aussi stupide !

Il l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds, avant de répliquer sèchement.

- Ca reste à prouver !

Marina avait encaissé sans broncher mais je savais très bien qu'intérieurement elle devait bouillir. Le type qu'elle aimait lui lançait des cruautés aux visages, sans lui laisser le temps de lui montrer qui elle était réellement.

- Cesse de me mépriser et laisse moi te montrer ! Tu as bien donné sa chance à Lily ! Pourquoi pas à moi ?!

Il l'avait regardé sans rien dire. Il avait ensuite regardé tour à tour dans ma direction puis dans celle de Marina plusieurs fois avant de craquer. Depuis ils discutaient tous les deux, se taquinaient et même parfois se disputaient quand leurs avis divergeaient. De mon coté, je me contentais de les observer admirant l'aisance avec laquelle elle réussissait à dissimuler ses sentiments…

Je ne faisais pas de progrès avec James mais se faire la bise avant de se quitter était devenue une habitude. Au début, j'avais rougi comme une folle mais maintenant je lui tendais la joue sans honte. Je m'imaginais avant de m'endormir tout un tas de scénarii où nos lèvres se rencontraient. Je m'endormais alors frustrée de ma journée.

Celles ci s'enchaînaient identiques les unes aux autres ou presque. Le défi de Sirius n'allait pas tarder à se finir quand je sus qu'il y avait un problème. Nous n'avions pas vu les garçons de la soirée. Ils étaient partis s'enfermer dans leur dortoir pour faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain et nous avions donc discuté avec Marina, seules toutes les deux, dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

Peu avant le couvre feu, je me levais la saluais et partis vers mon appartement. J'allais à bon train, ne voulant pas m'attarder toute seule dans le château. Ce fut en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre que je compris qu'il avait réussi à entrer. Mon oreiller n'était plus à la même place et je voyais très bien la photo qui dépassait.

Je m'élançais vers la Tour Griffondor, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je voulais le voir avant qu'il n'en parle à James. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache… Mais avais je vraiment les moyens de le faire taire ? Si seulement Marina était là… Elle, elle saurait quoi faire !

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la Tour que je le vis avancer devant moi, la tête basse. Ainsi de dos, je compris qu'il réfléchissait… Mais à quoi ? Se pouvait il que de savoir que j'avais le béguin pour son meilleur ami puisse le chagriner ?

- Sirius, hurlais je. Attends, s'il te plait !

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air absent.

- Sirius, s'il te plait, ne lui dis pas !

- Ne pas dire quoi, Ti Bouchon ?

Ce surnom… Cela me semblait loin le moment où je lui criais de ne plus m'appeler ainsi. J'aimais maintenant l'intonation de sa voix quand il le prononçait, j'avais l'impression d'être importante… Je rougis furieusement en répondant.

- Pour la photo.

Il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi, me fixant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. J'avais le sentiment de passer un examen mais je ne savais pas lequel.

- Sirius, s'il te plait.

- Es tu amoureuse de lui ?

Mon cœur loupa quelques battements avant de retrouver un rythme soutenu mais régulier.

- Je crois, oui.

Pour une fois aucune gêne n'apparut dans ma réponse, j'étais si sure de moi et de mon bon droit…

- Pourquoi ? me demanda t il, suspicieux.

Je trouvais la question un peu indiscrète. Son amitié avec James était si forte, qu'il devait vouloir être sur que je n'étais pas une de ces donzelles qui ne voyait en lui qu'un des gars les plus populaires de Poudlard. Mais je n'eus de toute façon aucune hésitation.

- Parce qu'il est le seul qui réussi à me faire sourire rien que par sa présence.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés puis un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant légèrement.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ton appart' avant qu'un professeur ne te voit, dit il en me piquant un baiser sur le front.

- Tu ne lui diras rien, n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi, au contraire, ne pas lui dire ?

J'écartais cette possibilité d'un geste de la main avant de lui répondre.

- Ne lui dis rien, c'est tout.

Il sembla considérer ma réponse avant de continuer son chemin vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui nous fixait depuis un moment à l'autre bout du couloir. Je regardais encore longtemps dans cette direction. Et s'il lui racontait ce qu'il venait de découvrir ? Et si… Mon cœur se serra. Mon amitié naissante avec James était maintenant entre les mains de Sirius, parce que pour moi il était certain qu'il ne voudrait plus me parler s'il l'apprenait.

Dans ma chambre, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je ne cessais de tourner en rond tout d'abord dans ma pièce puis enfin dans mon lit… Les différents scénarii possibles se bousculaient dans ma tête, créant des scènes de disputes horribles suivies d'étreintes chaleureuses. Si seulement je savais exactement ce que James pensait, je ne serais pas aussi torturée.

Le lendemain matin, je trouvais Marina, mangeant son petit déjeuner à la table des Griffondor. Je pris place en face d'elle, avant de jouer nerveusement avec une petite cuillère. Je la reposais finalement sur la table avec violence, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lilou ?

- Il est entré.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et son regard se fit brusquement plus triste. Elle était vraiment désolée, mais le reste de ma soirée n'allait pas lui plaire.

- J'ai réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne retourne dans son dortoir… Il m'a promis de ne rien lui dire.

- Je suis désolée…

- Salut les filles !!!!

Sirius, suivi des deux autres Maraudeurs, venaient d'arriver pour manger. Je n'osais pas regarder James de peur de découvrir du mépris dans ses yeux ou pire, de l'indifférence. Je réussis l'exploit de l'éviter pendant les deux jours qui suivirent mais le jour du gage de Sirius qui avait officiellement perdu, je ne pus l'éviter.

Je le regardais dans le milieu le plus passant de la cour à cette heure là de la journée, chanter à tue tête des chansons que je ne connaissais pas, dégoulinant de pluie. Ses groupies s'étaient regroupées un peu plus loin et l'observaient un sourire aux lèvres. Je me doutais de leurs commentaires ou plutôt leurs remarques flatteuses sur lui…

Marina qui se tenait jusque là à mes cotés, partit le rejoindre sans un mot pour moi. Elle tenait dans sa main un parapluie et je ne doutais pas de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle m'avait dit avoir voulu annuler le gage mais Sirius y tenait pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Son geste était noble mais la peur de le voir attraper un rhume par ma faute me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Black, abrite toi au moins.

- Non Marina. Dans l'énoncé du gage, il n'était nullement question d'un parapluie !

- Tu vas attraper la mort, s'écria t elle.

- Peut être mais je peux te dire que si ça avait été toi je ne t'aurais pas fait de fleur !

- Oui, mais là tu sais très bien que les conditions sont pas les mêmes !

- Bah tu me serviras d'infirmière personnelle dans ce cas là !

Je vis Marina rougir tandis que j'esquissais un sourire. Elle avait réussi à se faire apprécier de lui, c'était maintenant officiel et je m'en réjouissais pour elle.

Quelqu'un vint se poster à mes cotés mais je restais impassible en comprenant que James se tenait juste là. Il observait tout comme moi, nos deux amis qui se parlaient un peu plus loin bien que cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un flirt…

- C'est marrant, j'ai toujours cru qu'il réussirait à entrer dans ta chambre.

- …

- Il y a encore deux jours, il était parti tenter sa chance, convaincu de son succès…

- Comme quoi il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer… Murmurais je émue en comprenant que Sirius avait gardé mon secret.

Je me tournais enfin vers lui pour le voir me fixant les sourcils froncés. Cherchait il à comprendre comment moi, Lily Evans, j'avais tenu en échec un Maraudeur ? Certainement mais il était hors de question que je lui dise. Je partis vers la Grande où je savais que Marina me rejoindrait dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec Sirius.

Sur le chemin, un étudiant de Serdaigle m'arrêta. Je le connaissais rapidement pour lui avoir parlé lors de rondes que nous avions eu en commun. Etonnamment il ne déclenchait pas de crises de timidité aigue et pour la bonne raison qu'il ne me plaisiat pas, n'avait pas une réputation telle que celle des Maraudeurs… Et il n'avait jmais tenté aucune approche vis-à-vis de moi.

- Lily, justement je te cherchais !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, voilà, je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween…

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que le directeur avait annoncé la nouvelle à tout Poudlard créant une effervescence que j'étais loin de ressentir. Les filles courraient dans tous les sens espérant trouver la tenue de leurs rêves tandis que les garçons pour la grande majorité cherchait la bonne technique pour proposer à une fille.

J'avais été mise dans la confidence avec mon homologue depuis bien longtemps mais je n'en avais parlé à personne et j'avais souvent souhaité que James m'invite. Même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'amie, j'aurais pu m'en satisfaire. Mais voilà, en une semaine, il ne l'avait pas fait. N'en avait même pas parlé devant moi… Mes illusions s'envolaient.

- Je… Je ne… Bafouillais je.

Je lançais un regard derrière moi pour voir James, tourné vers nous. Devais je encore attendre ou…

- J'ai compris, dit enfin le Serdaigle. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Lily.

Il semblait si déçu. Moi qui était si transparente les années précédentes, j'avais l'impression d'être maintenant sur le devant de la scène et j'étais loin d'apprécier cela.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? Hurla Marina quelques heures plus tard dans la salle commune.

- D'après toi, marmonnais je.

- Oh Lilou… Profite et puis s'il te voit avec un autre garçon, ça va peut être le décider !

Peut être. Voilà le terme le plus important de cette phrase et qui résonnait dans mon esprit encore après avoir quitté Marina. Finalement l'invisibilité dans laquelle j'avais vécu les six premières années à Poudlard, me manquait maintenant. Je me posais moins de questions et n'avais pas autant d'espoirs qui menaçaient d'être déçus…

Je réalisais alors avec horreur que ce soir, seuls deux des Maraudeurs se trouvaient dans la Tour Griffondor… James était absent… Il devait être avec une fille dans une des nombreuses pièces secrètes qu'il devait connaître… Un pincement dans la poitrine me força à m'arrêter. Je venais de refuser d'aller au bal avec un élève sympathique pour poursuivre une chimère…

Mais quelle chimère ! Plus je le connaissais plus je lui trouvais des qualités admirables. Sa loyauté auprès de ses amis, son humour, sa douceur… Les autres filles le percevaient aussi de la sorte ? Voyaient elles en lui la même chose ou s'arrêtaient elles à sa réputation ?

J'entrais dans l'appartement des Préfets en Chefs. Un léger feu crépitait dans l'âtre maintenant une température agréable dans la pièce. Je ne voyais que très rarement Amos et j'en étais satisfaite. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun et son habitude de toucher les gens quand il leur parlait me gênait atrocement.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je compris que j'avais un problème.

Au beau milieu de la pièce se tenait James surpris de me voir là. Pourtant des deux, j'étais assurément la seule à être en droit d'être là…

- Que fais tu ici !? M'écriais je paniquée à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir la photo.

- Je…

Il semblait mal à l'aise. Peut être espérait il ne pas être découvert ou…

- Je ne comprenais pas que Sirius n'ait pas réussi à entrer… Alors j'ai voulu tenter ma chance…

- Sors ! Tu ne devrais pas être là !

- Peut être mais j'ai réussi !!! Je gagne quoi ?!

Je me raidis. Il croyait que pénétrer ainsi dans mon intimité était un jeu ? Pour lui, la notion de vie privée avait très peu de sens ou juste la mienne ?

- Tu ne gagnes rien du tout !!! Pars ! Immédiatement !

J'étais en colère. Tellement que j'aurais pu le faire sortir de cette pièce par la peau du cou mais je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec lui et m'attirer les foudres des Maraudeurs.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que cache ton oreiller !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Désolée pour ce retard mais comme vous avez du le remarquer le site a rencontré quelques problèmes...**

**Charlou : Je ne sais pas si en tant que fan numéro zéro tu as patienté jusque là où si tu as été sur le blog... En tout cas voilà le dernier chapitre (sniff)  
Oh! : Voilà la vraie fin de l'histoire. En espérant qu'elle te plaise :D**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde  
A bientot  
E**

* * *

Lui dire ce qui se cachait sous mon oreiller ?! Voilà bien une chose que j'étais incapable de faire !

- Il en est hors de question !

- Oh, allez !

Je le vis s'avancer dangereusement vers mon lit et je le retins par le bas de son pull. Il se retourna vers moi, amusé de ma réaction. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes pour me faire lâcher prise mais je le tenais fermement. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas comprendre ?!

- S'il te plait, James. Ne fais pas ça.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et ses mains quittèrent les miennes. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde je crus avoir gagné mais quand il commença à me chatouiller, je sus que la 'bagarre' ne faisait que commencer. Le sentir si proche de moi me troublait. La douceur de ses chatouilles m'empêchait de réfléchir et pourtant tout comme lui, je ne devais pas perdre mon objectif de vue.

Je le repoussais du mieux que je pouvais, reculant pas à pas. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas aller loin de la sorte mais je gagnais du temps. Peut être finirait il par y renoncer de lui-même… Butant contre le lit, j'y tombais à plat dos. Ne sachant pas si je devais me précipiter sur la photo ou au contraire continuer à l'occuper.

Il saisit l'occasion pour glisser sa main sous l'oreiller et au sourire qu'il me lança je compris qu'il avait dans sa main ce qu'il cherchait. Je me jetais sur son bras pour le maintenir sous l'oreiller, le temps de lui arracher la preuve accablante de mon béguin pour lui.

- James, s'il te plait, non.

Pour une raison inconnue, il eut un mouvement brusque et en un éclair je revis ce même geste chez mon père quand il armait son bras pour me frapper. Je reculais d'un bond sur le lit manquant de tomber si James et ses bons réflexes, ne m'avaient retenue. Un de mes bras était venu devant mon visage pour me protéger, attendant le coup qui ne viendrait pas.

- Lily, c'est bon. C'est moi, Lily… C'est James.

Il me prit dans ses bras me berçant doucement. Je détestais ce moment de faiblesse que j'avais eu. Oh bien sur, il était au courant que mon père me battait mais de me voir si faible… Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je ne savais qu'encaisser les coups.

Il me tenait serrée contre lui, caressant mon dos pour m'apaiser. Je fermai les yeux. La photo qu'était elle devenue dans tout ça ? Etait elle toujours à sa place ? Ou dans sa main ? Etait elle tombée dans l'action ou… Je déglutissais avec difficulté. Je n'avais plus aucune autre option que de faire face à la situation. Dans quelques secondes, James Potter apprendrait que j'étais amoureuse… De lui.

- Je n'allais pas te frapper, Lily.

- Je sais… murmurais je.

Je le sentis bouger contre moi. J'avais suffisamment profité de la situation. Il fallait maintenant voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je le repoussais doucement, me dégageant de ses bras avec regret. Je suivi son regard pour tomber sur la photo, au sol, qui nous représentait riant tous les deux.

- Lily…

- En vérité, Sirius est entré dans ma chambre. Et il a vu cette photo… Mais je lui ai fait promettre d'en parler à personne… Enfin de ne pas t'en parler. Je suis désolée.

Je me relevais du lit pour m'éloigner de quelques pas. Son silence était si blessant…

- Depuis quand ?

Sa question était légitime et je lui devais une réponse. Mais je ne savais pas exactement quand et comment. Le pourquoi me semblait sur et logique mais les détails…

- Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est juste qu'à la rentrée de cinquième année, mon père m'avait battu assez rudement. Je n'avais pu quitter le lit la dernière semaine des vacances.

- …

- Je n'ai fait que penser à toi, à tes farces… Ca m'a empêché de pleurer sur mon sort. Je t'ai alors observé pour savoir pourquoi toi et pas un autre des Maraudeurs ou carrément quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai alors vu qui tu étais réellement et…

Mes joues étaient en feu, mon regard dans le lointain. Je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments, chose que je me pensais incapable. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il parte.

- Je t'ai remarqué en début de sixième année…

Je me tournais d'un bloc vers lui. Il avait toute mon attention.

- … Les parents d'un jeune deuxième année venaient d'être tués par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il ne cessait de pleurer mais personne ne s'en occupait réellement. Avec Sirius, nous pensions même qu'il ne réussirait jamais à s'arrêter… Et pourtant…

Je me souvenais de ça…

- Je t'ai vu t'approcher de lui, et le prendre simplement dans tes bras. Tu l'as bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin. Le lendemain, j'ai commencé moi aussi à t'observer. J'ai compris que tu étais timide à l'extrême et j'ai eu peur de t'approcher… Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'ai pris prétexte de la dispute pour me rapprocher de toi…

Se rapprocher de moi ?! Mes joues étaient encore et toujours rouges mais je ne m'en préoccupais plus. Je buvais littéralement ses paroles, heureuse de les entendre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je les entendrais et pourtant c'était bien ce qui m'arrivait à l'instant même.

- Pourquoi es tu sorti avec Eva ?

Il soupira en baissant la tête. Je commençais à douter d'avoir un jour la réponse à cette question. Il avait récupéré la photo qui se trouvait toujours au sol et l'observait avec un léger sourire.

- Tu nous avais snobé. Je pensais que nous passerions la soirée tous les sept ensemble. J'avais même demandé à Sirius de tenir Eva loin pour que je puisse enfin te parler…

- Sirius est au courant ?! M'écriais je.

- Oui. Remus aussi. Quand je t'ai vu partir, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas la moindre chance…

- Non, j'en avais juste assez de Eva et ses piques…

Il me regarda enfin, souriant doucement. Il se leva pour se placer juste devant moi.

- Oui, je l'ai compris peu de temps après…

Nous restâmes encore quelques heures à discuter profitant tout simplement de la présence de l'autre. Il n'avait pas esquissé le plus petit geste pour m'embrasser et même si cela me peinait, j'en étais aussi soulagée. Mon cœur ne savait déjà plus comment battre alors si nous nous été embrassés !

Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien comme nous en avions pris l'habitude lors de mes rondes. Assis sur mon lit cote à cote, nous échangions nos impressions sur Poudlard, lui en tant que Sang Pur et moi de moldue mais aussi en comparant nos points de vue, Maraudeur contre Préfète… Cela n'avait aucun rapport et j'apprenais à voir le monde qui m'entourait par ses yeux.

- Pourquoi es tu resté si longtemps avec Eva ? Osais je lors d'un silence.

- Parce que je pouvais te voir ainsi…

- Mais tu ne cessais de l'embrasser… C'était si…

Il prit une de mes mains que j'avais posées sagement sur mes genoux. Il la serra avant de reprendre.

- Elle n'arrêtait jamais. Mais juste quand vous étiez là… Je ne l'ai vu quatre fois cet été. Et à chaque fois, tu étais là… Au match de Quidditch, après que tu sois partie rejoindre les autres, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir et… C'est là que j'ai décidé de rompre.

Je me rappelais de ce jour là. Des mots tranchant de Eva avant de partir. De lui qui n'avait pas pris ma défense. J'enlevais ma main des siennes. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il voulait faire tout cela discrètement et en douceur, mais après justement son coup d'éclat contre moi, il n'avait plus pensé à tout cela et l'affaire s'était conclue en trois mots : 'C'est fini'.

- Lilou !

- Quoi Marina ? Demandais je ailleurs.

- Tu n'aimerais pas me dire pourquoi tu sembles si… Dans les nuages, aujourd'hui ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je réalisais enfin que je n'avais pas touché à mon petit déjeuner depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je tournais ma cuillère dans mes céréales avant de la porter à ma bouche.

- Bonjour Rayon de Soleil !

Je me tournais vers Sirius qui venait d'arriver, envoyant un sourire plus appuyé à James. Je rougis à la pensée que quelqu'un pouvait m'avoir surpris mais après tout, pourquoi devrais je me sentir gênée de tout cela ?!

- Rayon de Soleil, répéta Marina.

- Oui, je trouve que ce surnom te va merveilleusement bien, surtout après hier…

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je vis Marina rougir franchement. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne fus pas la seule et Sirius continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui hurle de s'arrêter. Elle avait l'habitude des compliments mais ceux venant de Black la troublaient, c'était visible, tout comme le fait qu'il y prenait plaisir.

Une main recouvrit bientôt la mienne qui était posée sur la table. Je regardais enfin James qui était assis à mes cotés. Son regard était si doux, et les petits cercles qu'il traçait sur ma peau… m'apaisaient.

- Bien dormie ?

- Oui et toi ? Demandais je rougissante.

- Très bien…

Je ne pus que répondre à son sourire et lorsque ses lèvres frolèrent les miennes, mon cœur stoppa tout battement comme pour immortaliser ce moment. Il se releva et tout en se servant du jus d'orange, il prononça enfin la question que j'attendais tant :

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher à quelle heure pour le bal ?

- Et qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas déjà un cavalier ? S'exclama Sirius, un peu trop fort à mon goût.

- Tu as déjà un cavalier ? M'interrogea James en se retournant vers moi les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, elle y va avec moi !

- Oui, elle y va avec moi !

- Sir' ?! Je croyais que tu comptais y aller avec Marina ?

Je pouffais de rire en la voyant elle mais aussi Sirius rougir. Les choses allaient pour le mieux pour nous deux, un vrai plaisir. Mais comme dans tout bon moment, il faut avoir le pendant. Sans l'avoir vu venir, Eva et Andrea se tenaient juste derrière James et moi. La première avait les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir, braqué sur moi.

- Lily, tu peux partir, J'aimerais m'asseoir. J'ai à parler avec James…

Je regardais alors tour à tour Eva et lui. Qu'avait elle donc de bien important à lui dire ? Je m'apprêtais, bêtement il faut le dire, à me lever pour partir quand James me saisit par la taille pour me retenir. Je lui retombais dessus, me retrouvant assise sur ses genoux pour la première fois…

- Que veux tu, Eva ?

Sa voix était sèche. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avant. Je passais mon bras autour de son cou pour me tenir mieux, ne réalisant qu'après à quel point j'étais proche de lui.

- Je voudrais te parler seul à seule.

- Pas besoin, je lui répéterais tout après…

Sa main se posa sur ma hanche pour m'éviter de glisser, me rendant momentanément incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

- Je voulais savoir pour le bal…

- Oui ? L'encouragea t il.

Elle commençait à perdre de son assurance et j'avoue que le spectacle me plaisait. J'entendais dans mon dos Sirius et Marina qui chuchotaient. J'avais le pressentiment qu'ils prévoyaient quelque chose… Ou qu'ils avaient compris ce qui allait se passer juste devant moi.

- As-tu une cavalière ?

- Oui.

Le sourire de la blonde disparut instantanément ne laissant à la place qu'une grimace.

- Qui ? Couina t elle.

- Comme je tiens Lily dans mes bras et sur mes genoux… La réponse me semble évidente.

Je crois bien l'avoir vu blanchir à ce moment là. Je me tournais vers lui, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue pour attirer son attention.

- Pourquoi elle, James ? Demanda Eva.

Je me rappelais m'être moi aussi posée la question… Sauf que le 'Elle' était pour Eva, que je soupçonnais d'avoir rendu James triste…

- Tout simplement parce que c'est elle.

Notre couple n'avait pas choqué que Eva et Andrea. Au bal beaucoup des groupies de James m'avaient regardé de travers mais heureusement aucune n'avait osé s'en prendre à moi. Nous avions dansé une bonne partie de la nuit, ne nous arrêtant que pour boire et rire avec les autres.

Sirius et Marina surprirent moins. Les gens étaient habitués à les voir se taquiner et depuis l'épisode sous la pluie, les filles amoureuses de Sirius comptaient les jours…

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent doucement. Avec James nous étions inséparables mais sans pour autant ressentir le besoin de nous embrasser tout le temps. Je prenais de plus en plus d'assurance et maintenant je ne rougissais plus de ses attentions pour moi. Je lui tenais souvent la main, m'asseyait à ses cotés pour manger mais nous avions encore nos vies chacun de notre coté.

La veille du départ pour les vacances, lors de ma ronde, je trouvais James bien silencieux. Il m'avait habitué à plus d'emphase.

- James ?

- Oui.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te perturbe…

- Ne rentre pas chez toi pour les vacances.

C'était donc ça qui le tracassait au point de lui faire perdre tout enthousiasme à nos moments ensemble. Je lui pris la main pour qu'il s'arrête et qu'il me fasse face. Je vissais mon regard dans le sien, tachant de faire taire ma peur. Parce qu'il faut bien dire que je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner, de quitter James et le calme de Poudlard.

- Si je n'y retourne pas là, ce sera pire la fois suivante…

- Tu pourrais aller chez Marina… Ou chez moi…

- Je ne peux pas… Comprends moi, après ce sera pire encore. Et puis ce n'est que deux semaines !

Je tentais de sourire mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était si dur pour moi aussi…

- Lily, je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Je rougis sous l'aveu, oubliant le vrai sujet de conversation.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Le lendemain sur le quai de King Cross, j'avais bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais j'avais si peur que mon père nous voit que je m'étais tenue à l'écart, ne lui jetant que de brefs regards. Je ne savais pas comment mon père pourrait prendre le fait que j'ai un petit ami. Et de surcroît un sorcier comme moi…

Je passais la barrière magique quelques minutes après les Maraudeurs, accompagnée de Marina. Je commençais à sentir mon estomac se contracter. J'avais si peur de le revoir mais il ne fallait pas que cela se voie. Brutalement, une main me saisit le coude et je me sentis poussée en avant, me faisant trébucher.

- Avance, on a des affaires à régler tous les deux !

Je vis Sirius retenir James tandis que Marina se précipitait vers eux pour tenter de le calmer. Cet accueil des plus glacial était normal mais pouvait surprendre la première fois. Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de suivre mon père pour mes vacances. Il me hâtait déjà de revenir.

- Tu vas être punie pour ton insolence. Depuis quand on réponds à son père ?! Et qui était ce garçon qui t'a pris par le coude ?

Rémus. Je savais bien que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu… Mais de là à me faire punir pour ça… Je déglutis sachant ce qui m'attendait…

Nous étions à peine rentrés que j'avais déjà l'œil tuméfié et la lèvre fendue. Il trouva toutes les raisons possibles pour me maintenir dans cet état pendant deux semaines mais je tenais bon. Les lettres de Marina tout d'abord m'y aidait beaucoup, puis celles de Sara/Sirius et de Jeanne/James. Je leur répondais que tout allait pour le mieux, ne dévoilant qu'à la première le nombre exact de blessures que j'avais sur le corps.

Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais réussis à convaincre ma mère de me déposer à l'entrée de la gare et de repartir aussitôt. Elle ne s'était pas faite prier, peu désireuse de voir les conséquences de sa lâcheté.

J'avais, de plus, donné rendez vous à Marina dans un coin discret de la gare pour qu'elle puisse rapidement me jeter un sort d'illusion avant que qui que ce soit ne me voie le visage couvert de coups. Je me tenais les cotes mais j'espérais que cela n'attirerait pas trop l'attention. Les Maraudeurs ne furent pas dupes…

Je avais vu James de loin, le visage tendu et les traits soucieux. J'aurais aimé courir et sauter dans ses bras mais j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour cela, alors je me contentais d'un faible bonjour une fois devant lui, le fixant à m'en faire brûler les rétines.

- Salut !

- Salut, grommela t il avant de partir vers le train.

Je regardais alors Sirius et Rémus qui étaient restés avec nous. J'espérais que l'un d'entre eux me donnerait la raison de tout cela mais non. Ils paraissaient tout autant perdus que moi.

- Allez viens, Ti Bouchon. On va aller retrouver ton Corny.

- Mon Corny ?

Je les avais souvent surpris s'appeler par des surnoms. Dans ces cas là, ils parlaient par allusions et il était impossible de savoir de quoi… Je savais que Sirius était Patmol, Rémus-Lunard et James-Cornedrue ou encore Corny. Mais jusqu'à maintenant ils ne les utilisaient qu'enter eux… Devais je être contente que Sirius l'emploie avec moi ? Peut être mais là, ce n'était pas ma priorité !

- Oui, Cornedrue… James, si tu préfères.

- Sais tu ce qu'il a ?

Je vis Sirius regarder au loin, dans la direction qu'il avait pris peu de temps auparavant.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Il est comme ça depuis quelques jours déjà…

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais brusquement peur de le perdre. Lui que j'avais tant désiré ces deux dernières semaines. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais tenu encore une fois. J'avais rêvé de nos retrouvailles mais pas ainsi… Dans mes songes, il m'embrassait, me parlait, me prenait dans ses bras…

Je suivis les autres comme un automate. Je revivais en boucle son salut puis son départ. Pourquoi était il si froid ? Avais je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Même lorsque nous fûmes installés dans le compartiment, il scrutait obstinément l'extérieur, ne m'offrant que son profil à contempler.

Une heure passa ainsi. Personne n'osait parler ou encore bouger. Je ne l'avais pas quitté du regard une seule seconde. J'attendais patiemment qu'il sorte de son silence, craignant tout de même ce qu'il dirait… Je sentis une larme couler le long de mon nez, pour venir mourir sur mon menton. Je détestais cette attente…

La main de Marina serra légèrement la mienne. Elle voulait m'apporter du réconfort mais cela eut l'effet contraire. Je laissais échapper un sanglot. Je tentais de réprimer ceux qui ne tardèrent pas à suivre. J'avais tellement envie et besoin d'être dans ses bras… Pourquoi n'y avais je pas le droit ?

Il se leva brusquement et passa devant moi sans un regard. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et enfin j'entendis sa voix.

- Lily, suis moi.

Pas un mot tendre, rien. Mais il ne m'ignorait plus. Marina me lança ce que je supposais être un second sort d'illusion pour mes larmes et je me levais prête à le suivre dans le Poudlard Express.

Je le suivais dans la couloir du train où s'entassaient quelques élèves, discutant joyeusement de leurs fêtes en famille. J'étais loin de ressentir cette joie au souvenir de mes vacances et mon retour à Poudlard était lui aussi loin de l'idée que je m'en faisais. James regardait dans les compartiments à mesure qu'il les dépassait, en cherchant sans doute un de vide.

Je le vis enfin ouvrir une porte et se faufiler à l'intérieur, me tenant la porte le temps que j'entre. Je me postais devant lui, ne sachant s'il fallait que je m'assoies pour supporter ce qu'il avait à me dire ou debout pour fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Il leva sa baguette vers moi et l'agita plusieurs fois. Quand il s'arrêta, son teint était blafard. Il tendit la main vers mon visage, le caressant du bout des doigts. Suivant une courbe rebondie ou au contraire une plaie, je voyais ses yeux s'emplir d'eau.

- Lily… murmura t il tout bas.

Je me tassais, sentant malgré moi la honte m'envahir, les larmes venir.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je croyais bêtement que tout allait bien… comme tu me l'écrivais.

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher tes fêtes.

- Quand Marina est venue jeudi, j'ai compris que tu n'allais pas… Que ton père…

Il secoua la tête pour faire fuir les images qui devaient envahir son esprit.

- Tu aurais du me le dire… J'aurais trouvé un moyen de te voir… voire de te sortir de là.

- Je suis désolée.

Il me prit enfin dans ses bras, me calant contre son torse avec douceur. Malheureusement je retins à peine un petit cri de douleur. Il s'écarta de moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il remonta doucement mon pull et mon tee shirt pour voir le bleu qui s'étendait sur mon flanc. Il crispa les mâchoires mais ne dit rien.

- J'irais voir Pomfresh dès notre arrivée…

- Lily, promets moi que tu ne rentreras pas aux vacances de printemps.

J'esquissais le premier sourire de l'année.

- Je leur ai dit qu'à cause des examens, il était préférable que je reste à Poudlard pour réviser.

Ce que je ne dis point, ce fut la réaction de mon père… Qui me conforta dans l'idée de ne pas revenir de sitôt… L'été était déjà bien trop proche à mon gout ! Et je ne pourrais pas y échapper alors autant m'accorder les deux semaines de Pâques de vacances.

Je vis James s'asseoir dans un des sièges et tapoter celui à coté. J'y pris place, restant tournée vers lui tandis qu'il reprenait.

- Pour après Poudlard, on prendra un appartement tous les deux.

- Je n'aurais pas les moyens, James.

- Il est hors de question que tu vives de nouveau ça ! S'écria t il.

J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, surprise par son ton qui ne souffrirait aucune contradiction.

- Désolé, mais je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, je ne veux plus que tu sois seule avec ta famille…

- On en rediscutera James, dis je d'une voix douce en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Et à partir de maintenant tu me dis tout, Lily. D'accord ?

- Oui, murmurais je en m'endormant contre lui.

J'étais si fatiguée. Si éreintée par ses nuits blanches que je passais à craindre que mon père n'entre dans ma chambre pour me frapper. J'étais enfin en sécurité, enfin avec James. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, excepté ce bonheur qui éloignait de moi ces deux semaines d'horreur. Vivre avec lui après Poudlard ? Pourquoi pas… Mais là je voulais juste me reposer.

**FIN**


End file.
